A Cure for a Tragedy
by Zaidita
Summary: Everyone knew who he was, the Night's Guardian Jasper Hale, quiet and dangerous. No one knew who she was but Jasper wanted to know. In a world where vampires are feared, the people rely on a protector, but what happens when he falls in love with the enemy
1. Happy Birthday

**31 October 709**

"Happy Birthday!"

The masked crowd screamed it in unison, their voices high and joyful, some even wavering a little with the alcohol. They screamed an incoherent mix of cheers as the doors closed behind the young man. For most this was the first time seeing him in person, yet everyone knew who he was. He was the Night's Guardian, Jasper Hale. Prince Hale – ironic?

The men eyed him suspiciously and enviously while the women took him in greedily, hungrily. He was young, twenty- one, rich, and eligible. It didn't hurt that he was handsome either. Tall and lean, his muscles could even be seen through the tightly fitted black tuxedo. His eyes were bright green beneath his curly blond hair and glared through the crowd dangerously. He was a strong man, a wealthy man. What every woman wanted.

Too bad there were no women there he wanted. He stepped into the crowd, face emotionless, eyes bored, and his lips firmly pressed into silence. They all clapped his arrival, screamed their congratulations, slapped his back, and (the women) winked at him. He rolled his eyes at their false smiles, their fake congratulations- as if he had done something defying. Living twenty-one years, how stunning.

He made his way to the largest table where his father awaited him. His bright blue eyes were smiling in happiness. His blond hair slicked back as always. Next to him stood his mother, her long amber hair flowing around her in soft waves, and smiling with the same green eyes Jasper had. In her arms was his only sister, her bi colored eyes always made him smile, even today- a rare feat. Her left eye was swimming blue and her right eye a stunning green. A little bit of each of her parents was shinning through her eyes.

"Welcome son," his father, Carlisle, beamed in satisfaction of the man his son had become.

His voice was loud, booming for everyone to hear, but then it became a whisper, "Do you feel any different my son?"

"Yes," he scoffed. "I was feeling rather happy, but now I'm feeling something entirely different."

Esme, his mother, laughed her bell laughter and his seven-year-old sister giggled in unison in adoration of her mother's laughter. Jasper smirked for their amusement and took his seat at the table.

"I told you they would love the Masquerade theme," Esme took her seat next to her son.

"Where is your mask," he rolled his eyes as the crowd looked up to Carlisle for his speech.

His father began to speak, the same speech he had heard all his life. Today was an important day . . . a new guard would step up to protect . . . blah . . . blah. Jasper had heard it all his life, had it memorized, so he didn't feel guilty when he tuned it out and examined the crowd before him.

The women wore elegant ball gowns, some puffy, some body tight with long slits in the side for the men's eyes. Their mask were elegant, designer, none hand made. He recognized most of the handy work, Esme was best friends with ALL the designers after all and Esme was his mother, but there was one mask that stood out.

It was simple in the fact that it was not made from platinum, or gold, nor was it encrusted with expensive gems or diamonds. Yet the design and suppleness made it elegant, amazing in every way. It was made of glass, or crystal, he could not be sure, but either way it caught the light from the chandelier and glowed golden with it's golden rays. Its edges angled upward and tapered off, each time getting longer, curving into what looked like wings, until two long strands reached to the highest points. Below it four more curves made a heart's top curves before ending at the eyes tops. The nosepiece started gold and simply faded into purple to blue, and lead its way outward to her eyes.

They were bright . . . gold. Not blue or brown like most people, nor the rare green, but bright golden amber. Eyes unlike any he had seen, and he knew he was gawking at the golden eyes above the purple lips that smiled back at him, but he couldn't help himself.

"Enough from me, let us dance," his father finished, causing an eruption of not only music, but also cheers.

Jasper pushed his chair back, his mother gawking with a question, "Are you going to dance!?"

"Perhaps," he mumbled making his way to the dance floor.

He made his way into the crowd, dodging the spinning couples and the shooting arms that begged him to dance with him. He ignored the flirtatious calls, the winking eyes. The only eyes he cared for were golden behind the crystal mask.

Then he felt two strong, small, gloved hands clinching his arm, sending a jolt of electricity through his arms. He turned in surprise at their strength, his right hand sliding into her smaller one, and his left around her waist as the hands guided him.

"A man should not wander the dance floor alone, its dangerous," a voice he could only describe as musical chimes, giggled.

He looked into the same, crystal mask, but the eyes were different this time. They were a fierce, intoxicating topaz blue, but they were the same eyes lined in silver eyeliner and shadow. "Yeah, you never know who might pounce."

She giggled at his reference, a sound perhaps even more beautiful that her voice alone and he glided alone happily in step with her. He decided that it must have been the light that made her eyes look amber before.

"Where is your mask," she asked, and he spun her, her black ball gown billowing around her like a black flower.

"It is my party, my mother would not allow me to hide behind a mask," he answered honestly as she curved her body back into place and they continued to dance.

"Well I am glad, I was very curious to see you in person," she smiled, flashing dazzling white teeth from behind her purple painted lips.

He couldn't talk for a moment, something that annoyed him to no end, being dazzled by a woman! "Everyone is, aren't they?"

"I suppose, you are the Night's Guardian," she said the words and they sounded beautiful, mysterious in her chime like voice. Normally it was a title that annoyed him. Night's Guardian? Was that the best his ancestors could think of?

"What is your name," he finally asked, suddenly very curious to see her face.

The music ended and every pair separated, clapping for the ending song and awaiting the next one to begin. Away from him like this he realized how small she was. In fact she looked oddly pixie like. She was a little more than a head shorter, and extremely fragile looking. Her hair was even short in proportions, a raven black, and spiky in the back, but falling elegantly around her face.

"Happy Birthday Mr. Hale," she smiled, turning to walk away.

He stepped to follow her, but a new pair of arms reached out to stop him. He lost the small bobbing black head in the crowd. For the next to hours he watched for her from his seat at the table, despite the angry glares the women on the dance floor gave him for not dancing with them.

He had given up by the end of those two hours, and waited the opportune moment to escape. That moment came when the music stopped, and everyone averted their attention to the eastern wall that was made entirely of glass.

He left the table and made his way to the opposite side of the room, away from the glass wall, towards a set of stairs that spiraled a narrow tower. He sighed in relief as he found no one had crossed the rope to sit on the steps for some alone time and slowly walked up to the balcony, when something glinting in the dim light caught his attention. He bent over to pick up the crystal mask, and felt a jolt, the same jolt he had felt when the gloved hands had touched him. A jolt of excitement.

His steps were a little quicker as he continued to the private balcony.

He almost gasped at her beauty beneath the fiery lights of the beginning fireworks. Her flawless face was watching the sky with a small smile. Her face lit up in splashes of green, blue, purple, and red, with each burst of the fireworks. He was more mesmerized by her, than the lights in the sky.

Then she turned to him, her eyes alight with gold, and smiled at him.

He had never felt this way before. He had never felt so weak and vulnerable, nor alive.

He knew it couldn't be good.

* * *

This is a completed story and the story before **Night's Shadow** but reviews from new readers are most welcomed. Beta : **Linkkinparkk** (please check her out - the most amazing stories ever!). Review responses at bottom of following chapters have been deleted and poll results due to completion, but i will respond to new ones as best as i can. Thank you! Enjoy - **ZM**


	2. Off Limits

**31 October 709**

"This area is off limit," Jasper spoke, a small smirk spreading across his face as he crossed his arms and continued marveling at how her skin caught the fireworks' bright lights and the color lingered on her skin.

"Then I guess you should get going," she returned the smirk with a wink before returning to watch the many lights that stained her skin with their various colors.

He snickered at her words, turning to marvel at something other than her beauty. The fireworks continued in his honor, spraying the sky in flashes of blues and purple, red and green, and gold. Jasper noted the silence that had spread between the two as the fireworks begin to burst faster in rotation of colors. He was thankful to find a girl who did not have the need to fill every moment with useless babble.

"Will you tell me your name now," he asked, continuing to watch the fireworks.

She giggled in response, it sounded more like chimes to him. "Maybe . . . "

"It is only fair," he turned his full body to her. "You do know my name after all."

"That's not fair," she smiled at him, tearing her eyes away from the sky. "Everyone knows your name Prince Hale."

"Which can be an annoying thing," he rolled his eyes at the reminder. "Please tell me your name."

"It is Alice," she smiled in delight, flashing her sparkling teeth from beneath her golden eyes.

He had to admit, he was dazzled. It was not enough that her angular features were perfect in every way, her smile had to be entrancing too. He found himself frowning at his sudden weakness and she frowned back at the sudden change of expression. She wrinkled her noise and tilted her head, "Does my name sound that bad?"

He had to laugh at this, "Forgive me. I was . . . thinking."

"About what," she asked, the smile slowly returning to her dainty lips.

"Nothing important," he shook his head and pulled himself away from her dazzling face.

He walked over to the balcony and leaned on his hands for support. He looked upon his sleeping city to the far east. Tall skyscrapers braced the darken sky, taunting the starless sky with its bright lights. Every streetlight was on, every window blazed with light behind drawn shades, but despite all the glowing lights that illuminated the sea's water's on the city's side, it looked dead. No one walked the streets. There were no crowds of people making their way to late parties, laughing and at peace. It was too dangerous.

"The city looks so peaceful at night," Alice commented on where his gaze had been directed.

Jasper scoffed at her observation, "Peaceful? That's one way to put it."

"What do you mean," Alice walked over to join him at the balcony. He noticed how silent her footfall was, even in heels. He also noticed how careful she was not to stand to close, or brush her mostly bare arm against him.

"It looks peaceful, but it just a mask," he shook his head at the reference he had accidently made to the party brewing below. "The only reason there are no crowds like in the day is because the city is anything but peaceful. The citizens are hardly safe enough to go out during the day, let alone at night."

Alice was silent at this, turning his words over and he stopped watching the city he should be patrolling, not here throwing a party. He looked up to become mesmerized by her face as gold light lit her face with its firey glow. She was watching the sea now that bordered the city and his mansion, a serene look across her face.

He looked away scowling himself at how weak he was becoming in her presence. He was supposed to have no weakness, but this single woman he hardly knew was finding her way under his skin.

"Can I ask you something," she said pulling against the balcony, suddenly acting somewhat shy.

"Like just now," he looked over his shoulder to see her smile at his remark.

"Have you ever seen one of . . . _them_," she did not look up with her face as she whispered the word, but her eyes did.

They flashed a fierce amber, piercing him and he could not brush off her question so easily. "I have seen several."

"Not many people see them and live to tell about it," she was watching the final firework now as cheers and clapping erupted from below, the sound carrying up to them on the wind.

"Would you like to know what vampires look like," he straightened up to look into her face.

She did not flinch at the word as he spoke it, nor did chills raise across her body. She did not over react either at the word like all women did, something that impressed him. Instead she smiled as if he had bestowed a great honor upon her. "Please."

"They look a lot like you," he crossed his arms and awaited her reaction.

She pulled back, a strange mixture of fear and worry caressing her face, and he smirked in amusement at her surprise. He turned away from her to watch the soft rolling of the ocean below as he spoke of the creatures of night. "They are deathly pale, but not in a sickly way. They are beautiful, flawless, perfect, and no they don't have fangs. Their skin looks as if it is made out of marble and they can be anyone. A beautiful woman, a handsome man, or an innocent child. They are physically attracted to their prey, and of course their prey is . . . dazzled by their beauty, not that they need to be. Vampires are faster than any animal, so humans can't run. They are impossibly strong, so humans can't escape. They are the perfect killers . . ."

"So you . . . think I look like a vampire," Alice's words were barely a whisper and hinted at some deep sorrow.

He immediately felt sorry for making her sad, another emotion he was not all to thrilled to feel, but he shook it off and returned to his normal self, a smirk on his face at the thought of Esme's reaction to his actually conversating with another person- shock. "I did honestly at first, but don't take it as an insult. I told you vampires are perfect, not hideous like people think."

She seemed to take comfort in this and smiled happily. "Well then what made you change your mind? Did you find a flaw?"

"Not yet," he chuckled softly at the way her face lit up. "But, vampires also have one more defining trait, their eyes. They are blood red, or black if they are hungry, yours are not."

Alice smiled, leaning deeper into the railing. "Humans?"

"Huh?"

"When you were talking about . . . humans you said just that, human," she furrowed her forehead as if she was in deep concentration. "You didn't say we, or us, you referred humans as if you are not one. Is it true then the legends . . . that your family is not quite human?"

Jasper shook his head with an amused chuckle at how he had set himself up for that one, not that many people were that observant. He was impressed, cunning little creature. "I suppose we are . . . a little more than human, but then again how can a human fight a vampire?"

"True," she nodded, but then shook her head. "I'm sorry. I suppose you get these annoying questions all the time."

He sighed pulling away from the balcony to look at her. "I do. Those are the only type of questions I get."

"It's because you are the Night's Guardian," she frowned as she spoke his title as if it left a dirty taste, he knew the feeling. "That's how everyone sees you. Not as Jasper Hale."

He couldn't quite understand why she looked so guilty as she finished her statement, almost ashamed. "How do you see me?"

"As Prince Hale," she spoke sadly before she laughed at the way he grimaced at the title.

"Jasper, please," he shook his head.

"Oh, but how many princes do I know? I figured I might as well use the title while I can," she giggled, before leaning over the balcony and looking to the right where a large crowd, accompanied by pointless guards was beginning to form. "I suppose it is time to be going. Dawn will be breaking soon we humans need our beauty sleep."

She flashed her smile and forced the power of her eyes on him. He felt at a loss for words as she continued speaking, and dizzy as the wind carried her warm cinnamon like scent. "It was an honor speaking with you Prince-"

"Jasper."

"Prince Jasper," she compromised, folding her arms behind her and rocking innocently to the sides. "Have a nice night."

"Be safe," he called back with a disappointed lurch in his stomach as he watched her leave.

How could he be so weak? So vulnerable? And with just one smile from her? She was different, graceful, worthy. Worthy. That was one word that came to his mind that he kept turning over as he made his way down the stairs to the now mostly empty dance floor. Only his father's "friends" lingered behind speaking of business and other uninteresting topic.

She was not like all the other girls he had met. She was someone he could actually stomach to be around and answer questions. He sighed in annoyance as he realized he didn't learn anything about her.

"Jasper!"

He turned to see his mother, minus one small sleeping child, rushing to him, her face alight. "Is it true?"

"Yes, they are ALL gone, can you believe it," he smirked in amusement at the way his mother rolled her green eyes.

"How did I ever raise such a smart mouth," she shook her head as she reached him. "All night the girls have been complaining about how you only danced with only ONE girl, and then you two disappeared together on the balcony!"

He rolled his eyes, not surprised he was a topic of gossip, but how did the news travel so fast? And who found out? "Yes mother. I guess it is true."

"What were you two doing up there all this time," she tried to hold back the joy in her voice. No such luck.

"Talking," he answered honestly.

She gaped. Shock, just like he had predicted.

* * *

R&R please and thanks


	3. Black

**17 November 709**

_Alice Cullen._

_Official Report_

_Observation date November 1 – 15_

_Name : Alice Bells Cullen_

_Birth date: 9 October 690_

_Birthplace: Northern Quadrant, City of the Wolves_

_Age: 19_

_Family: Orphaned – classified as abandonment_

_Occupation: Student at Hale University – Historian_

_Notes:_

_All documents seem to be in order, nothing out of the ordinary as far as paper work. Is living off campus in single apartment alone. No mail comes in or goes out. No visitors. Timely student, and keeps to herself. No parties, no wild behavior, nor police records on file. Nothing more to report as of yet._

That was it?

Jasper turned the paper over expecting to see something more, but that was all the information his defectives had to offer. He was hoping for a little more than that. Normally when he checked into a person's background he got almost a book, but this was two pages, and they were not even full!

He threw the file back into the envelope and sighed in annoyance. He had to be careful who he let himself get close to, after all he was the prince, but this was ridiculous.

"So here you are," his mother's sweet voice called from below. "I should have known you would be hiding up there."

She shielded her eyes as she looked several feet above her into the bright light that flooded through the window. It illuminated around Jasper making him look like a dark angel. He wore his favorite color, black. A black shirt, black glove, black shorts that came to his knees, and black boots. In contrast, his blond curls came to life in the sun's light, but his face was drawn into a lifeless stare. The faint scars of battle were highlighted in this light, reminding her of what destiny had in store for her son.

He jumped down from the window nook and landed on the marble floor with ease, despite the long distance. Esme snatched the yellow file from his hand once he was close enough, opening it only long enough to glance at the name on the inside, Alice, before he snatched it back.

"You sent detectives after her," she smiled her 'I-told-you' smile.

"Yes," he defended. "Is that so wrong, I think dad did he same for you-"

"Oh, so you are comparing your feelings for her to that of your father's for me," she mocked a look of surprise.

"Mom," he sounded more like a teenager than a prince at that moment. "I'm only saying that with my position I can't trust just anyone."

"Well is she trust worthy," his mother giggled.

There was that word, worthy.

"I don't know, there isn't a lot of information," he looked to the file once more that only contained two pages.

"Well then I guess you are going to have to do this the old fashioned way," Esme giggled.

"What do you mean by that," he sighed. He kind of had an idea.

"I mean dating son," she laughed as a small head peered through the door. "Take her out to lunch and get to know her by TALKING! Don't send your spies."

"Is brother going on a date," his little sister peered up to the towering adults, her curly mahogany hair spiraling around her face. "Who is she?"

"Don't listen to mom," Jasper frowned down on the bi colored eyes. "She is just joking."

His sister's small lip began to pout as she looked to the window. "It's almost dark."

"You should get going," Esme's happy face pulled into a deep frown.

Jasper looked down to a small pressure on his hand, it was so light he almost did not feel it. It was his sister's small hands pulling at his, her blue and green eyes swimming in tears. "Don't go brother . . . what if the monsters get you?"

He kneeled on his knee to look into his sister's eyes. "I have to go so I can keep the monsters away from home. I have to protect the people of our city-"

"But who will protect you," tears were chasing each other down her flushed cheeks.

Jasper's heart dropped at the question, something he had never expected her, such a small child, to think of to ask. In fact, it was a question that had never crossed his own mind.

"That's enough baby," Esme was almost to the point of tears, touched by the small child's words.

She scooped the little girl up who buried her head into her mother's shoulder for comfort. "While we are on that subject, your father wanted me to ask if you have seen any changes since your birthday?"

"No," Jasper replied, void of all emotions on his face like almost every moment. "Just same me."

He turned to leave, his mother murmurings into her sister's ear. He was almost out the door when she called back. "Be careful honey. Don't forget you cousins will be arriving tomorrow to start the wedding decorations."

Jasper lifted his foot and pushed the clutch, shifting the gear, and slamming back on the gas. He was at 110 in only seconds, pushing 120 mph. He pivoted the car to cross through the brightly illuminated intersection. He was headed towards the center of the town, the area where the least amount of light illuminated; where the greatest chance of finding a vampire was.

The center of town was where the most businesses were. No one lived there, so no lights would be shinning through the glass windows that would not even be barred. Bars could not protect against vampires. It was also where the calmer, richer, people lived. There were no hidden parties going on where people barred themselves away from the danger of the night, only sleeping families.

He lowered the hood to his black corvette, letting the wind carry the night's scents. He reached the center where he slowed to 70. Everything seemed like a normal night. There were few lights burning from the tall buildings. Each was spaced further apart than further out into the city where they were crowded creating multiple layers of rooftops. No one was walking the streets, it was against the law, and a death wish. Only the Night's Guardian wondered the streets, and alone.

Japer slammed on his breaks, turning the wheel with one hard thrust. His corvette squealed, and she did not move. The car continued to slide forward even with his foot on the brake petal, and still she did not move. The car slid to a stop, the strong smell of burnt rubber feeling his nose. He stared at her, knowing what she was.

She stood completely still, her back turned to him. Her layered black hair hung loosely around her head. Each strand danced slowly in the wind and for a moment his heart gave a jolt of illogical excitement, before quickly dropping. It wasn't her . . . it couldn't be her. Her hair was not sticking upward, but hanging low, reaching close to her shoulder.

"Hey," Jasper shouted, not moving from his car, but placing his weapon in place on his back.

She still did not move, not even a flinch. She looked like a statue all except her clothes, they waved in the wind. Her simple black tank top that clung dangerously close to her marble white skin was to tightly fitted to move, but her long, layered, black skirt did wave with the wind's gentle breeze.

She also wore two long black gloves, but their delicate silk told him it was not to protect from the cold. The reached all the way up too her elbow before marble, white skin flashed. Jasper jumped over his car's side, not bothering to use the door. "Hey."

This time she moved, a fluid motion that stopped him in his tracks. She looked over her shoulder, revealing only her strikingly pale skin and her left, blood-red eye.

She was a vampire.

He pulled the sword off from his back, a large blade almost a foot wide and thick. It glittered white in the glare from the streetlights as he awaited the next move. This would not be his first battle with a vampire, nor would it be the last.

She jumped into the air, gliding over his head just out of the reach of him and his sword. Human eyes would not have been fast enough to see her elegant movement, but he was not quit human, he was something a little more. She landed at his back with no more noise than a feather.

She lunged forward, going for his back as he began to turn, swinging his sword with him. As he was about to collide she did something he should have expected. She jumped upward, leaving a small hole in the ground from the force of her jump. She landed in front of him half a second later and he was only an inch away from connecting with her side, but she ducked. He changed the course of his movement, bringing the sword down vertically, but she once again danced around, missing the sword completely.

His sword connected with the ground sending large chunks of pavement flying. The vampire took this moment to strike his back, sending him hurtling forward into the air. He landed into the ground so hard he bounced upward before landing again only to continue to slide. Yet, it didn't hurt as bad as it should have, even as his sliding path was interrupted by a streetlight's pole.

He stood up with his sword still in his right hand, and began to check what little skin was showing between his shirt's sleeves and his glove. The skin was slightly red from sliding on pavement, but that was the worse she had done. He looked from his arm to where she was standing, waiting. She tilted her head to the side almost curious like, almost cat-like he realized, She placed one hand on her hip and her black hair that barely brushed against her shoulder's top swarmed around her with the breeze.

She was toying with him, testing his abilities. Somehow she knew he wasn't her average meal. Great, he was even famous with vampires. He brought his sword back into ready position, in front of him and felt energy coursing through him. It was unlike nothing he had ever felt. It coursed through him like fire, burning to get out.

He ran forward aiming for her stone body, but just like he figured she jumped out of his way, but he was prepared. He grabbed her ankle pulling her back to the ground and thrusting her into the pavement. There was a loud crunching sound as he grabbed the hilt of his sword with two hands and swung the blade to her. She rolled out of the way and he swung horizontally, but she flipped over it, landing with force that broke the ground once more.

She round kicked, her foot colliding with his jaw. He grabbed with her leg with his free hand, pushing her to fall on her back and swinging his sword where she should land, but she was too fast. Their dance continued this way for what seemed like hours with the great amount of movement. They were moving at speeds so fast no human eyes could have followed. At first, many hits from each connected. Every time his sword clashed against a part of her body a high pitch clanging reverberated through the streets and miles away people awoke from its noise, and every time he cut into her, the wound was not deep enough and the skin grew back.

Then the fight became predictable, his sword would always be only a brush away from colliding with her stony white skin. Her fists, and kicks, would also be only millimeters away, if not less, from colliding as they danced around the streets. Then the tables turned.

He jabbed his sword forward and she slid to the side, giving only enough room for the sword to slide through the small opening between her arm and her side. She closed her iron grip on it, making it momentarily impossible to pull the sword away from her grip, not that he had time to. Within the next second she kicked him in the chest, wrenching his grip from the sword's hilt and flying in the air.

He pulled his head forward to see her running to him at lightning speed. He could see her teeth glinting in the light as she prepared to finish him. All the energy that had been coursing through him, that had been burning to escape, reached his peak and he acted on impulse. He raised his hand and opened it and all at once the burned his entire arm until it escaped through his hand in one, fiery flash of light.

He saw her face grow wide in surprise before she dodged to her right, but her surprise had used too much of her time. He could hear her scream before she was lost from his sight.

Jasper felt his back collide with the pavement once more. He bounced flipping over till his face was parallel with the pavement. He caught himself with his hand, digging his heels in the ground to slow his movement until he came to a stop.

He looked up and saw his sword exactly twenty feet from his current position and seventeen feet away from the vampire. She was standing up, but she was not looking at either him, or his sword. She was tugging at her right glove that was burning close to her elbow. It was on fire! She pulled it off throwing it to the ground, but something was not right.

From the tip of her fingers to mid palm where white skin should have been, was instead solid black. The skin looked dried and old, as if it were made from black soot. She looked at it not in shock, because that was not where the burning had started on the glove. She looked at it in sorrow, before turning without another look to Jasper and disappearing in a flash.


	4. Wedding Plans

**18 November 709**

Jasper's little sister bounced on her heels, biting her bottom lip, as she debated on whether or not to bother her older brother. He was quite intimidating when he was in this mood. He sat in the party room that was bare now. The curtains were drawn across the eastern wall that was made of glass for privacy, making the room almost as dark as night.

Her brother sat unmoving, looking like one of _them_. His head rested against the knuckles of his left hand watching something only he could see. His eyes did not move, nor did he blink. He was motionless, emotionless, and lifeless. She could not possibly imagine the troubles that were brewing in his mind.

_She looked so much like . . . Alice, but her eyes. Vampire's eyes are red or black, not gold or blue- like Alice. That vampire only looks like her . . . Should I call my cousins to patrol the outer, smaller cities . . ._

_Her hand . . . it looked burnt, but it was not because of me. Her glove had been burning at the elbow's hemline, not her fingers . . . what does that mean? Will she come back?_

"Jasper," his little sister stepped forward into the dim light overhead. "Mommy wants you. She says our cousins are here."

Jasper stood up, leaving the thoughts of last night behind and walking forward to his sister. She turned her swimming eyes upward to marvel at her brother. To her, and to everyone, he was a living picture of a warrior. The way he moved was sure and precise, his fist always clenched ready for battle, and always alert. He was her hero.

He opened his hand, and she slid her smaller one in it as he spoke, "Let's get the torture over with."

She giggled, skipping to keep a better pace with his longer legs as they left the party room to the main entrance where two golden doors stretched up to the towering ceiling. He opened the door to the blinding light of morning.

"Jasper!"

His cousin screamed his name in a fit of joy, running up the stairs to tackle him with her iron grip. She wrapped her superhuman arms around him, almost cracking his ribs while shouting, "I'm sorry we missed your birthday party. I hope you liked your gift. I know how fashion less you are, you needed some clothes that weren't all black! You emo!"

She pulled back to rightfully look into his face. Her bright blond hair fell into curly waves around her face and burned gold in the sun's light. Her dainty features made her look more vulnerable and breakable than she honestly was. Anyone who did not know her, which was impossible because she was the most famous of the four ruling families, would think she was a supermodel with her long legs and perfect curves. Her bright, green eyes sparkled with mischief as she took him in.

"It's nice to see you too Rosalie," he spoke with no smile, or emotion.

She rolled her eyes before laughing, "I see you haven't changed. Emmett is here."

"Hey," he looked past her to see his oldest friend making his way up the stairs.

"Hey," he beamed as he made his way up the stairs.

He was exactly six foot, three inches and almost half as wide. His muscles were large enough to make him look like a small body builder, although he never lifted weights. He had always been . . . over developed. Perhaps that is why his cousin had always been in love with him. Of course, Emmett adored Rosalie in that devoted worship type of way that made Jasper sick.

He also had dark curly hair, something Rosalie adored. He was also Jasper's closest friend, like Rosalie was his closest cousin. They had always been together growing up. The only reason neither was at his birthday party was because of an infestation of vampires in Emmett's outer city; something Rosalie and a few other guardians from other cities came to help with.

There were four major cites, each made up of hundred of thousand's of people gathered for protection. Each city had one major "ruling" family, each special in their own way (mostly because they were all related by some great distance) and living in the center city. Those who were to take the main role of protector were the direct line of history's most powerful Four Kings whose name time had forgotten. Their powers or strength normally did not show up until they turned twenty-one, like Jasper's, something he was going to be training on with Emmett.

"It is way too hot in the Center Quadrants for a wedding, I'm so thankful your mother let us use your home for the wedding," she let Emmet's massive arm swallow her as he wrapped it around her waist. "I have so many wonderful memories from here."

Jasper only nodded once in response, as Rosalie marveled up at the massive five-story house lost in her memories, and Emmet waited patiently. Esme was dedicated to keeping the four ruling families at peace, and she did this by match making, parties, and making them feel like family, even if they really were not. War between cities was never a fear because too much land lay between them all, miles and miles of it only safely covered by flight, but Esme didn't want to take her chances. She had had every ruling family in their house, cousins like Rosalie, or not. It was a popular place for all gatherings, whether they are small, local family gatherings, or huge weddings- like the one that Rosalie had planned.

"So Rosalie," Carlisle spoke up from beside Jasper's mother. "What are the 'after wedding' plans?"

"We are moving to Emmet's birthplace to rule," she turned to Jasper's parents. "My sister Tanya will take over my role as protector of the city."

Jasper rolled his eyes at the thought of the ditzy, strawberry-blond hair ruling. That city was going down the drain, hopefully she would find someone like Emmett . . ."The City of Noctis," Jasper crossed his arms, smirking at his cousin who he had always picked on, like she had to him. In fact his mother said they were more like squabbling siblings than cousins. "How will you survive with only ten hours of sun?"

"Quiet pale face," she stuck her tongue out at him, before directing her next words to Carlisle. "We were planning to stay at my home in the City of Sol, but Emmet's older brother Edward just ran away one day and we haven't heard from him since, although his note said he was happy . . . The city would be extremely unsafe without either of them."

"A city where it's night is longer than day," Jasper vividly remembered his training days in the Southern Quadrant. "It's a vampire's heaven."

"Yeah well, I'm their hell," Emmett jabbed his thumb to his chest with a beaming smile. "You remember our first night of training we ripped right through that newborn vampire? Huh?"

"Boys, boys, boys," Esme was shaking her head, making her amber waves flow around her. "It is Rosalie's wedding, I'm sure she does not want to be thinking about such things."

"I'm sure she will never forget that night," Jasper smirked to the blond who was glaring at him. now "She was there, I think that was the night she just –"

"Jasper if you don't shut it," she started stalking over to him, but Emmet finished for Jasper.

"Yeah, that was night she attacked me!"

"Emmett," she shrieked in embarrassment.

"Yeah we had just finished throwing the vampire in the fire," he checked to make sure his little sister wasn't listening ; she was playing with another little girl, "and Rosalie thought the fire was just so romantic."

"Yeah," Emmet was slapping him on the back now as he laughed. "I remember I had a girlfriend, remember? I turned around and she just JUMPED ME!"

Jasper couldn't help but laugh at the memory of their training with Emmet that night. "She had just grown into her strength and she was even too strong for you!"

They both doubled over with laughter while Rosalie covered her red-stained cheeks in horror at the small crowd's reaction, everyone was laughing now. "Jasper! I'm going to kill you!"

"What's going on over here," the laughter stopped as a slender female lowered from a black Mercedes that had just arrived.

Jasper straightened and sobered up at her arrival. Every summer that Rosalie had spent in his home since she was three, she had spent it with this girl. Lorie. She could talk a vampire into killing himself.

"Lorie," she called to her friend, rushing over to, carefully, give her a hug.

In truth Rosalie was a good match for Emmett because they both were superhumanly strong, a defining characteristic amongst all four ruling families, but their strength was beyond even that. Lorie was looking past Rose to one, angry looking man – Jasper. "Hey Jasper."

"Hey," he replied, once more void of all emotion.

"Jaaaasper," Rose breathed his name as if she was seeing him there for the first time.

He turned to see her eye him evilly, a devilish grin on her flawless face. She took her friend's hand and dragged her closer to him. He turned to expose only his profile, showing he was not interested in talking to either one of them now, but she spoke any way.

"Your mother RSVP'ed for two people at my wedding reception, and I will not have empty chairs at _my_ wedding. Lorie needs a big, strong, man to accompany her-"

"I already have a date," he lied, turning away even further away. There was no way he was going to put himself through that torture.

"You're lying," Rose blanched.

"You have a date," Carlisle was even eyeing him suspiciously. Normally it was Emmett who set up his dates, but seeing as he hadn't been around lately . . .

"Who," his mother tilted her head with that same "I-told-you-so" smile she had worn only the day before.

"You'll see," he turned his back to them, walking down the driveway to where his black BMW waited.

Now he had no choice but to find a date.

He pulled into the oversized parking lot for the apartments and turned the purring engine off. Students returning home from classes all paused to see his custom made BMW with windows tinted as black as the night, and gawk. He had no trouble seeing through them, or seeing in the dark to be more precise, but he knew these humans could not see through the windows.

He opened the door as people rushed into apartments to spread the news and window curtains began to raise in question. He stepped out, shutting the door and was sure he heard excited whispers and a camera flash somewhere as if he were a celebrity. He made his way across the short distance to her door. He couldn't believe he was really doing this.

Before he knocked on the door it flew opened, revealing a panicked Alice. She stared at him, her amber eyes piercing through him and making him feel . . . annoyed. There was a rush of emotion, a jolt even. He was thrilled, excited, happy, and nervous! He had not even been nervous for his first training in the Southern Quadrant against real vampires! How was she making him nervous!

"Prince Jasper," she breathed, clinging to the door that opened into her single apartment.

She was wearing a tightly fitted black jacket with splatters of shinny purple that weaved a complicated logo to some famous designer he was not familiar with. She also wore black gloves and when he felt the temperature of the room he understood, it was almost as cold in there as it was outside – not that the cold bothered him in the least.

Her black hair fell elegantly around her face, which was void of makeup and she still seemed to shine in the day's dull light. The back of hair was spiky, like it had been on his birthday, yet he could not help but think of the vampire from the day before.

"Good afternoon," he spoke to her, void of all emotion. "Is everything ok, you looked . . . frightened."

"I am just a little surprised," she inhaled, trying to compose herself. It did not take long. "Would you . . . like to come in? I think it's going to rain."

"When isn't it raining," he rolled his eyes at the dull weather the inner city always seem to have, but that is what happens when you live so close to the mountains.

He entered through the door she held open for him, taking in the room. It was ridiculously neat for a single college student. Only one floor length curtain graced the wall with its presence by the door. The wall opposite him was covered with hanging shelves that were covered in cd's. In the center was a small couch and elegant glass table covered neatly with history books facing a flat screen television and stereo.

The living room then trailed into a hallway where two separate doors stood closed. He walked over to the table picking up a history book, reading the title. "The Four's History. Do you read this to put yourself to sleep?"

He turned to catch a sad smile spread across her face, before she shoved her hands into her pocket and crossed the room to look at the book. "I think the history of how our world came to be what it is today is fascinating."

"Yeah, amazing," he rolled his eyes as he used the word and sat the book down, noticing an open package of contact lenses. "Humans living in overcrowded cities for protection, and vampires picking them off. Fascinating."

She grimaced at him before deciding to let his comment go. "Would you like some water? I don't have much food or drinks to offer. I haven't had a chance to go grocery shopping . . . "

"No thank you," he turned to face her. "I don't plan to waste too much of your time."

"Oh no worries," she flashed her dazzling smile. "I have all the time in the world. What can I help you with then?"

She sat down on a single recliner completely at ease. He had spent time with normal citizens before, but never had they been so . . . at ease. It was unnerving for him. He sat down, and she watched him with great patience. He hated the way his stomach was doing flips at the idea of asking her. In fact it made him so angry, the words came out that way.

"I would like for you to accompany me to a wedding."

She blinked once in confusion at the harshness in his words, before tilting her head, "Me?"

"Yes, well, I'd prefer to take someone whose company I can stomach, you know how most girls are," he rolled his eyes and suddenly realized how arrogant he must be sounding. "I mean, most girls act like crazed fans and you don't."

Alice was beaming at him in amusement at how he was babbling like an idiot and he just had to give up and accept the fact she had found a way under skin. He sighed and decided to abandon his explanation. He knew why he was nervous, she was the first girl he was not sure would accept any invitation he threw at her. "It is one week from today. I will send a car to pick you up. Do you accept?"

"Of course," she said, laughter tinkling in her voice. "But it is going to be raining that day. Does she really want to have her wedding on a rainy day?"

"Oddly enough yes," he felt a sigh of relief escape involuntarily, and missed the certainty with which she said the future weather plans. "The first time Emmett said he loved her it was raining or something like that . . . "

He rolled his eyes at how his best friend was marrying his most annoying cousin. Maybe if they were not so close he would not find her so annoying, but he knew how superficial she could be.

"Who is getting married?" she tilted her head, and he cursed himself for finding her expression adorable. He was falling into the same trap Emmett had fallen into.

"My cousin Rosalie and my best friend Emmett," he informed her. "We grew up together."

"That's sweet," she smiled at him, but it didn't touch her eyes. "What time should I be ready?"

"The driver will be by to pick you up at eleven," he stood up and pulled out the wedding invitation to read. "Formal wear, no black, pink, or purple dresses."

"Why," she stood up with him.

"It will clash with the décor and ruin the entire event," he repeated his cousins exact words shaking his head.

She giggled, something he was beginning to enjoy hearing more than he thought appropriate. "Well then I will wear something that will not ruin the event."

"Right," he said stupidly. He swore to himself again before deciding to call it a night before he could say something stupid again. "I will be leaving then. It will be dark and someone needs to patrol the streets."

Alice's dazzling smile fell with his words, "Last night you fought."

His eyes opened wide with her words. For a moment he swore she _was_ the vampire. How else could she know something like that?

"I saw the pictures in the news paper this morning," she added. "Someone looked out the window and saw you fighting. Are you ok?"

He felt so stupid at that moment, of course. Everyone could hear that fight, if not they would see the damage! Holes in the road, a few broken streetlights, and a building he crashed into, and the window he threw her into. "Yeah I am fine, thanks."

She opened to the door for him to pass, and sure enough it had started to rain. He turned to say something to her, but when he turned to see her watching him in worry, he lost his train of thought. He was completely dazzled by the strength of her hypnotizing, now, topaz blue eyes. "Do you wear contacts?"

She smiled softly before nodding. "So I'll see you in a week?"

"Huh, what? Oh, yeah, a . . . . week," he felt stupid again.

"Ok then, have a safe night," she smiled.


	5. Wedding

**25 November 709**

"Man that was so boring," Emmett groaned as he slammed the car's passenger's door shut.

"I told you to stay and party with the others," Jasper rolled his eyes as they made their way to his home.

"Rose would have dragged me to all twenty-two clubs in that building," he shuddered at the idea of it. "Besides I was hoping to come across that vampire girl you warned everyone about."

He punched the air and laughed, "We only came across two vampires, and they weren't even newborns! I do six at least- and that's on a bad night!"

Jasper rolled his eyes at his friend's love for the battle. They were just about to open the doors when they opened to reveal a wide- mouth Rosalie. She froze as she saw the two of them, her green eyes growing as large as saucers.

"Emmett," she shrieked, throwing whatever she held in her hand at him, causing Jasper to snicker. "What are you doing getting here now? You are going to be late! The ceremony starts in six hours!"

"Rose give me a break, I only need twenty minutes to get ready," he snorted shaking his head and continuing his walk into the house, "not the twenty hours like you."

Rosalie opened her mouth ready to argue, but decided to take her anger out at the next closest person, Jasper. "What about you! You two better shower! And you better not have an empty seat next to you!"

"Yeah, yeah," he waved off her words dismissively as he entered the house.

He was surprised to enter and see his little sister standing awkwardly in the middle of the entrance bouncing on her heels. "Bella, why are you up? It's dawn."

"I wasn't sleepy," she beamed her precious smile up at him, melting his heart.

"Your _date_ better not be wearing black," Rosalie continued screaming at him as she continued her walk outside the building.

"Give your mouth a rest would ya," he shouted back at her. "I think it needs a nap."

"She hasn't slept the past week," Emmett walked into the living room, his mouth half full with a biscuit. "After about four days she starts to get cranky."

He walked out, following after his soon to be wife. A week of no beauty sleep, no wonder she was so cranky. Jasper could go two weeks without sleep before it started to affect him negatively, but Rose was never one to hold out on such luxuries for long.

"Are you bringing Alice," Bella's childish voice brought him back to life.

She didn't miss the surprise that broke across his normally emotionless face nor the worry in his voice, "How do you know Alice."

"I met her at your birthday party," she smiled, bouncing a little. "I really liked her. Is she coming?"

Jasper kneeled on one knee to look at the smiling little girl, "What makes you think she is coming?"

"I saw you looking at her," she was turning red with her words now. "I could tell . . . you liked her."

"Bella dear," Esme's voice called from the kitchen. "Come eat baby, and don't run. I don't want you falling and getting hurt again."

"Coming," his little sister turned and began running towards his mother voice.

"I said be careful," Esme shouted firmly, causing the small child to slow.

Jasper stared after his little sister, his mind turning her words over and examining the possibilities. Was his interest in the young woman so obvious his seven-year-old sister was able to pick it up? But, Bella was no ordinary child. True, she was unlike him as a child; even his father had talked to him on a few occasions about this particular trait. She seemed more human that the rest of the family. She was extremely klutzy and learned at a normal, human pace, but she was extremely observant and mature for her age. Sometimes she did not seem seven at all.

"Jasper, why are you just standing around," Rose's shrill voice resonated through the room and he turned to see her watching through the window. "Get cleaned up! I can smell the vampire stench on you from here!"

He rolled his yet again at her exaggeration. Drama Queen.

Jasper waited silently outside the house watching the number of cars stacked up. He was glowering at the nervous flips that his stomach was doing as eleven thirty neared. His scowl caused the arriving guest to avert their gaze and pass silently. His heart skipped a beat as he spotted the dark blue Mustang pull into the round driveway before slowly stopping before him.

He tried to calm his racing breath as the driver stepped out and around the car to the back passenger side and open the door. He could see the top of her black head bobbing; she was hidden from view by the driver who helped her out and the large door. Then she stepped into his view and he no longer had a problem calming his breath, because now he was having problems getting the breath out.

She wore a flowing gown of silky, sky-blue that hung dangerously close to the edge of her shoulders before opening up to expose the fair skin of her back. The rest of the material clung to her modest curves, making them not so modest, before billowing out around her from the waist down. On each arm were delicate silk gloves that ran the length of her forearm before reaching her elbow. Her dark hair was coated with a moderate amount of silver glitter, making her sparkle in the dim light of the day that was beginning to fade more and more with each moment. Her amber eyes bore through him as she turned her delicate face towards him, and smiled her breath-taking smile.

"No purple, pink, or black," she giggled with a wink.

Jasper felt his eyes watering from staring to hard and willed himself to react. "What a shame, I was hoping to cause a scene."

He extended his arm for her and she took it willingly. As she touched him he felt a jolt of electricity run through his arm. He began to lead her through the door as the soft patter of rain began to sound behind them, and as they walked he found it almost impossible to keep his eyes off her, even as hers remained forward. Jasper could not help but notice the flow and gracefulness with which she walked, almost as if she were dancing, and suddenly felt very awkward at her side. As they arrived into the same room where he had spotted her amber eyes the first night, he could feel every eye turning onto them.

She was by far the most beautiful girl he had ever had attached to his arm, and with Emmett's help he had the most beautiful of girls. He tore his eye away from her to watch the crowds' reaction as he passed, family, friends, and strangers, and all alike could not help but watch the couple. He put on a small smile on for the flashing cameras, reporters and not, before settling her into her seat and sitting down next to her.

"Your cousin did a wonderful job with decorating," Alice commented, gazing upward to where bright pink and purple flowers hung from the high ceilings.

"You mean she did a good job screaming orders at the decorators," he scoffed at the memory of the past week- constant shouts and shrieks at how wrong the decorations were.

They were silent until the ceremony finally began, something Jasper surprisingly welcomed. The ceremony's beginning meant the ending of the stares. The "royal" family entered first, taking their place along the alter, then Emmett joined them, his face alight with a triumphant smile. Then the crowd stood for Rosalie's entrance into the elaborately decorated room with an equally elaborate dress.

Jasper did not remember much of the ceremony itself after that because he found his eyes glued to Alice. She watched with an enchanting smile through the whole of the vows and rituals, but her eyes did not remain the same. They started off their happy, amber color but soon faded into a deep topaz and even though she was smiling, he was unsure if she was happy.

"That was a lovely ceremony," Alice commented as the tables were brought into the room and appetizers were served. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Your welcome," was the best he could come up with, he never was as smooth as Emmett. He growled at himself.

"Jasper!"

The voice had not changed since his boyhood and discerning it was no problem. He turned to face Jacob Black a man of one hundred and twenty years, frozen in a twenty- one year old's body. His ebony black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and his dark tuxedo looked ready to split at the hems due to his large muscles. "Jacob!"

Jacob grabbed Jasper's smaller hand, shaking it enthusiastically, "I haven't seen you since you were what, seventeen? Haha, good year huh? Oh! Man! You stink!"

He pulled back, waving his hand in front of his nose before laughing, "Sorry man, but you reek! You smell just like a bloodsucker."

He suddenly felt a soft pressure on his arm and turned to see Alice rubbing her temples with her free hand and clinging closely to him. He had to admit he like the proximity. "We ran into a few vampires last night. Alice are you ok?"

"Yeah," she straightened and smiled at him, but he could see the pain lined in her eyes. "Is this Jacob Black of the Quileute Tribe?"

"Yup that's me," he flashed his white smile that contrasted his caramel brown skin. "Who is this beauty, huh Jasper?"

Jasper ignored the wink and responded, unsure of what best to call her, "This is Alice Cullen. She is a . . . friend."

"Uh, huh," he nodded his head with another wink. "Riiiight."

"When are you going to settle down," Jasper countered. "Who has ever heard of a hundred and twenty year old bachelor?"

Jacob threw his head back in laughter, his face changing into that of a small child before he heard his name being shouted. "Well Jasper I'm going to give my best wishes to Emmett, besides, he has a bet to pay up on."

He turned to walk away, but then waivered. "Oh, I'm going to be in town for a few days. My pack found something interesting we want to discuss with you and your father."

Jasper did not miss the way his face fell, turning into that of a man aged with time, but just as quickly as it had fallen it was full of life again as he addressed Alice this time, "If you ever get bored with hanging with this stick come up to the Northern Quadrant. Ask for the boss- me! My home is in the center of the City of Wolves. I'll show you a good time."

Alice giggled at the invitation as Jacob left, and Esme arrived.

"Jasper honey," she let Bella's small hand go. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Mom, Alice, Alice, mom," he sighed as Bella ran over to Alice. He knew where this was headed.

"Hey Alice," she beamed upward.

"Hello little Bells," Alice, returned the smile before turning her attention to Esme. "Mrs. Hale, I love your dress, is that a Josette original?"

Jasper left the three to converse in a language he did not understand or care for: fashion.

Jasper paused at the door to admire her beauty in the dying sun's light. He found her in the same place he had found her after their dance and felt a strange pang in the heart. This place felt like it was their place.

"Are you having a good time," he walked over to the balcony for a better view of the setting sun over the rolling ocean.

"I am," she turned to beam at him, her eyes golden once more with joy. "I have met so many interesting people today. I've really learned a lot."

"I'm not surprised," he laughed. "Rosalie invited the whole world to her wedding."

"She really did," she spoke with awe and he could not help but watch her face express her elation. "Esme introduced me to almost everyone today. I told her I was a historian and she told me your father was a historian himself. I really enjoyed speaking with him."

"What did you two talk about?" He had no interest for history, or his father's lectures – he had grown up with them after all, but he was enjoying the way her face lit up with excitement as she spoke.

"He told me about your family legends. He told me of how at the beginning your ancestor Hale fell in love with a beautiful woman named Vampyra. She was the most beautiful woman and all men loved her. Hale became so jealous he abandoned his home, taking Vampyra with her to the Western Quadrant. He crossed the small ocean and made home in the snowy lands. The couple gave birth to twin boys but Vampyra feel ill so Hale returned to the mainland to seek help," she trailed off, turning to him for further assistance her eyes willing him.

"No doctor could save her," Jasper continued, repeating his father's words from memory. "She was dead by the time he made it to the Southern Quadrant where night is longer than day. There he found a witch and she showed him that the power of life was through blood. She told him he would need two things, the blood of life and the venom of death. So Hale went to fetch these items. He searched for the most venomous creature and found it hidden in the darkness. Then he searched for the blood. He knew it had to be human, but he did not want to take the life of an innocent man. That is when he crossed a dying man stabbed through the heart. He took these two to the witch and she performed her dark magic."

"When Vampyra awoke she was different," Alice seemed to remember the details now, or was eager to share her newly acquired knowledge. "Her eyes were blood red and her skin was as white as death and her body was as cold as death, and she thirsted for one thing – blood. Hale saw what an abomination he had created and tried to kill her, but she was too strong. However she still loved him so she did not kill him, she escaped instead.'

"After she escaped an Angel of God appeared before the witch and Hale. He told them God was angered with the demon they had created. He told them the world would now know true evil for now vampires would walk the earth. As punishment Hale would walk the earth a drifter as long as his wife did until the day he found the power to destroy her, and she could only be destroyed by his hands. Then his sons, and their sons, and their sons, and so forth would become the Night's Guardian. They would have the burden of protecting mankind, and they would walk the night to face the greatest evil. Hale cried to the angel for mercy for the mistakes he had made, and if God would not bestow mercy on him, then at least show mercy on his children. God promised to bless his children ; they, and their sons, would be rulers of the four quadrants, but Hale would never know home. For the Witch, she would die by the hands of the monster she created."

"What a depressing story," Jasper turned to lean his back against the railings now. "Hale tries to save his wife and creates a monster. Then he wanders for millenniums before he is finally able to kill his only love, only to turn into dust. Then they start counting time over."

"If you think about it," Alice tilted her head, "he didn't kill her that long ago then. Only 700 years ago."

She turned to see his mouth pressed into a firm line and sighed, "I'm sorry Prince Jasper. I guess you get tired of speaking about this."

"It's ok," he didn't meet her gaze. "It's something you enjoy, so I don't mind."

"Well why don't you tell me about yourself."

He turned, slightly taken aback at her interest in him. Then he realized, he had never told anyone about himself, all anyone had ever seen him as had been a guardian, so that was all they ever asked about. "Like what?'

"I don't know . . . hmm, why don't you start at your earliest childhood memory," she suggested.

He stared at her in disbelief. He had never been asked a question remotely like that, but she smiled in reassurance, and he couldn't deny her request. "Ok. I think the earliest memory was when I was three. Rosalie and Emmett were over and I got real sick. Rosalie cried for three whole days and Emmett too."

"That's sweet," Alice smiled, but he had seen how she had winced with the word, sick. "Ok, how about something easier, what's your favorite color?"

"Amber," he saw how she blinked in surprise at how he spoke the color of her eyes. He hadn't meant it, but right now looking at her- it was his favorite color.

"Ok, what do you like to do when you are not killing vampires," she giggled.

"Sleep."

"Do you do that a lot?"

"About once every two weeks, then I sleep a good twenty-four hours," he answered honestly.

"Um . . . what's your favorite quote?"

" 'There is nothing either good or bad; only thinking makes it so', by Shakespeare."

"Mine is 'But Love is blind, and lovers cannot see," she threw another Shakespeare quote at him. "Ok . . . Where was your first kiss?"

"What kiss," he scoffed.

"The first one," she giggled.

"Never had one," he answered honestly.

There had never been a girl, he realized, that had interested him enough . . . until now. "What about your first kiss?"

"I've never been kissed," she turned to stand in about the same position as him. "What do you think about shopping?"

He turned to smile at her. They continued this way into the night. Esme had convinced her to stay in one of the many guest room since they had well near a hundred rooms and many of the guests that had not left after the ceremony had stayed. He was enjoying his time with her as she drilled him with simple, everyday questions, but she also asked questions he had to admire her for thinking up. Some were deep, questions that showed her genuine interest in him, his past, and his mind.

Then something happened. There was a sharp intake of breath as she gripped the railing tightly. Her eyes glazed over as if she was seeing something deep within her, or something too far away for him to glimpse. Her entire body stiffened and her breath stopped completely.

"Alice," Jasper grabbed her shoulders, but she stared past him. "Alice!"


	6. A Letter and a Black Bag

**26 November 709**

Bella's dream had wakened her from her peaceful slumber. It had been like a warning, whatever the dream had been, but now the dream itself was fuzzy and forgotten now. Still, it had coaxed her out of sleep almost purposefully it seemed, as if it did not want her to sleep. She decided to get some water, shaky from whatever dream, making her way to the kitchen. Her tiny feet made no noise as they fell against the cold marble, although she did trip over her long nightgown.

She did not bother calling her nanny; she was getting tired of their constant attention. So she made her way into the kitchen alone. She passed the window leading to the patio when a flash of gold caught her eyes. Was it morning already?

She froze as she saw where the gold had really come from. They were eyes. Two perfect, flawless, eyes. They stared at her through the darkness like a beacon, unmoving, unblinking, and burning into her. She would never forget those eyes.

The eyes moved from the shadows, stepping into the dull lights surrounding the house, but keeping himself separated from her by the glass door. He was almost as tall as her brother, but paler in comparison. His eyes had small bag beneath them, as if he had not slept in days, but despite that, he was perfect. His bronze hair stuck up at odds end, and even still he was perfect. She knew she should fear him, she should scream, but she couldn't help but feel . . . dazzled.

The young man pulled something from his pockets then, and she did not notice it until his hand pressed it gently against the glass. It was a single piece of paper with a name written on it.

That's when the images went blank. That next moment was so pivotal, that only one decision had to be made. Everyone's entire future depended on that one, single, decision. Bella's decision was made, now it was Alice's that the future awaited.

"Alice," Jasper shouted, shaking her shoulder's with more intensity, but she barely moved, beneath the strength of his shaking.

He could feel his heart racing, feel the energy coursing through him burning to escape. He could feel . . . panic. Panic and worry. It was consuming him, disabling his mind- his ability to think. If something happened to Alice . . . he could not even imagine it. He never felt this type of anxiety over someone outside his family. "Alice."

That's when she released the breath she had been holding, her eyes losing their glaze luster and focusing on Jasper. Then she spoke, her voice rigid with panic and fear, "Jasper I need you take me home."

"Home," he stared at her in disbelief. It was well into the early morning hours by now, too dangerous to have a simple human out in the city. "Do you realize-"

"Jasper, I can't stay here," she begged, her eyes burning fiercely gold, dazzling him. "There is . . . something I need- at home. Medicine! I'm sorry, I just wasn't planning on staying – so I didn't bring it, but- we need to go now."

Jasper didn't hesitate now, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the stairs. He didn't ask for any more information, he didn't need it. All he knew was he had to get her back home before it was too late. He ran her out the front door, his eyes searching for any kind of danger, but no vampires would be stupid enough to wander near his home. He helped her into his car before getting in it himself and speeding off.

He was silent as he made his way to, and through the city. His eyes were always scanning ahead, checking for any sort of danger or struggle. Alice was silent as well. She was leaned back in her chair, her eyes closed and unmoving. She was only breathing.

They arrived at her apartments and he could hear music blaring in the distance from a nearby party. She jumped into action before he was ready, and he was running to catch up with her outside of the car. She fumbled with her key for only a second before dashing into her apartment and into her bathroom.

The annoying ringing in his ears brought him from the darkness of slumber. He didn't even bother to open his eyes as he pulled the cell phone out of his pocket.

"Yeah."

"Jasper," Jacob Black's voice sounded somewhat winded on the other line. "Where are you?"

"Why?"

"I need to see you, remember," he laughed, but there was a strain- like there was nothing funny in the world at that moment. "How is three? I'll be with your father."

"I'll see you then."

"Good. See you then."

The phone beeped once to show the disconnection and he opened his eyes to see Alice smiling at him, and his heart leapt. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"Good morning," she smiled at him. "It's going to be sunny today!"

He peered past her to the open window where the clouds were gathering outside, "If you say so."

"Would you like something to eat? I've already eaten. I didn't want to wake you," she stood up from the glass table and headed towards the kitchen. "I'm sorry I had to make you take me home last night. I came out of the bathroom and you were passed out! When was the last time you slept?"

"I don't remember and I'm not hungry, thank you," he said honestly and took a look at the clock.

It was noon already, which meant he didn't have much time to spend with Alice. This saddened him, but the annoyance at this fact chased it away "I'm sorry to leave so soon, but-"

"It's ok," she smiled. "Why don't you give me a call when you have free time. I'll take you somewhere fun for once."

"Ok," he smirked at the smiling pixie- like girl.

Jacob arrived right on time, a bigger number of his "pack" following him now. They were all almost as big as him, muscles outlining their entire frame, but Jacob was still the biggest. Jasper recognized Quill, Embry, and Seth. Jacob looked like a mob boss, except he was smiling too much; he always smiled too much Jasper thought. Bella wasted no time in tackling Jacob's leg once he was in the house. He didn't mind, he had always liked her- in fact her birthday was like a religious event to him to say the lease.

"Bella," Carlisle laughed as Jacob walked in with the small seven year old still attached to his leg. "I need you to go with mama."

"But I need to show you something," she pulled herself off Jacob's leg and bounced over to where Jasper and his father were.

She bounced around the desk where her father sat and pulled out the folded paper. "Here!"

Her father took it, and Jasper did not bother to glance thinking it to be one of her many drawings, but then his father spoke with worry, "Bella, baby, where did you get this?"

"The man gave it to me," she smiled. "The one with golden eyes – like Jasper's girlfriend Alice."

"Ohhh! Girlfriend," a few of his werewolf friends said in unison, snickering as they did so.

"What is it," Jasper ignored their comments as his father handed him the letter.

It was written in perfect handwriting, but crumbled and lined, like it had been opened several times. It said simply:

_Emmett,_

_Sorry I could not come to your wedding. I know you owe me money for the bet- I knew you would marry Rosalie, but it is better this way. Tell mother and father I am fine, and that I miss them._

_Don't look for me, and don't worry about me. Everything is fine. Be happy with Rosalie._

_Edward_

"Edward's eyes aren't gold, they are green," Jasper stated simply folding the letter. "I'll make sure to send this to Emmett and Rosalie today. Where did you say you got this? At the party, Bella?"

"No, this morning I got up to get water, and he was waiting outside. He slid the paper through the door," she smiled. "Daddy, Edward is Emmett's brother who ran away right? Why did he run away? He looked so sad . . ."

Jasper and Carlisle exchanged worried glance, before Carlisle turned to his little girl, "We don't know love. Go play with your nanny. We will talk later ok?"

"Ok," she leaned in and kissed her dad's cheek before running out.

"Ahh Edward," Jacob shook his head. "Maybe he is wearing contacts for disguise . . . he was always a good kid. Was like a brother to me! I sure do miss him . . ."

"He would have made a great Guardian for the cities," Carlisle sighed.

"Edward took protecting his home very seriously," Jasper remembered the young man who he had been close to at one time. "I'm sure whatever he is doing, it has something to do with protecting the city."

"Maybe whatever he is doing," Jacob nodded to the three men flanking him and two of them left the room, "has to do with what we found. Jasper, Carlisle, do you still have the sword my family gave your family."

"Jasper is using it now," Carlisle stated. "I have always been fascinated by that sword."

"Ah yes-" Jacob eyes shined and the remaining member of his pack, Embry slapped his forehead.

"Not another story!"

"My great-great-great grandfather made that sword from the bones of the powerful vampire that almost destroyed the entire northern quadrant. It is the only material other than our teeth – and their own- that can tear through vampire flesh-"

"Is he telling another story," Quill growled as he opened the door for the other two.

"You know how he likes to hear himself talk," Embry laughed.

"Anyway," Jacob carried on despite their disrespect, "I just want to make sure you have it ready- just incase.

Quill and Seth dropped a black body bag hard on the ground. It clanged like metal as it hit the marble floor and Carlisle shifted in anticipation from behind his desk. Jasper uncrossed his arm, his eyes growing sharper, and the energy burning once more as they unzipped it.

"We are unsure what this means," Jacob's usually happy voice dropped as his face grew serious and the bag fell open. "We normally don't see vampires since there are so many of us. We usually only see the stray werewolves, people only affected because they've been bitten, but this . . . "

Jasper and Carlisle both made their way over to the black bag in the middle of the floor. It was a man, but he couldn't be sure if he was dead or alive. His skin looked as if it was covered in gray ashes, but it also had smoothness to it. His eyes were wide open, almost as if in a frozen expression of pain, but they were only two orbs of black.

"He was wondering the streets in the middle of the day," Seth narrated as Jasper continued to examine the creature. "I was in my human form, but I could still smell him. Normally they have a sweet smell, but this one had a burnt scent about him. When me and Embry here found him, he had killed three people, but he hadn't even bothered drinking their blood."

"It was like he went crazy," Embry picked up with more fervor in his voice. "He was just tearing them apart screaming, 'That's not the blood! That's not the right taste! And when we started fighting him, he was so strong, stronger than any vampire we've ever faced!"

"I would like to study this," Carlisle announced shaking his head in confusion. "I have never seen anything like this. Is he . . . dead? I guess that's the best way to describe it?"

"We don't know," Jacob shrugged. "We were fighting then he just froze up. He was screaming something about a fire, then that was it. He's been this way for about a month. We are going to finish him, but we thought you would like to see this first."

"Yes, you were indeed right, Jasper hand me your sword," he bent over the motionless vampire. "I will just collect a sample of DNA and then you guys can dispose of it."

"Right," they waited until he had finished slicing through a part of its arm.

"Well I hope to see you guys again soon," Jacob's smile was back in place. "And Jasper, you better smile a little!"

The said their goodbyes, everyone shook hands, and it was Carlisle and Jasper left alone. Jasper knew the fires would start soon, they would dispose of the creature after dragging it all the way back to the northern quadrants. Flying with that thing in tow would be a death wish.

"What do you think this means," Jasper turned to Carlisle who was preparing a slide for later study.

"Who knows," Carlisle smiled at the prospect of a new mystery to uncover. "When I have more details I will let you know, but in the mean time- if you could get me a slice of DNA from a regular vampire to study- I would appreciate it."

"Right," Jasper noted, leaving the room. He pulled Edward's letter from his pocket. Emmett and Rose would be stopping by before nightfall. He would give him Edward's letter then. The last time he had seen him, they had all made a bet as to who would marry first, and to who. Emmett had betted it would be Edward in some summer romance, but Edward and himself had betted it would be Emmett and with Rose. Why would Edward just run away like that? Whatever it was, it had to do with protecting the city, he was sure of that.

Jasper decided he would wait to discuss this with Emmett later, but until then . . . he realized he had never asked Alice what had happened last night. Why did she freeze up like that? Was it to do with her medicine? He pulled the cell phone from his pocket and dialed the number. It only had to ring once.

"Alice?"


	7. Peace and Battle

**12 December 709**

"I want to help you."

Jasper hesitated in opening his eyes. He had been relaxing, lying on his back against the cold grass, his head resting on the palms of his hands. The soft murmurs of the waterfall in the distance could be heard as the falling water babbled into the stream that eventually pooled into the lake, which lay in front of them, the soothing noise threatening to put him to sleep. The breeze had a comforting chill against his always burning skin, and the sun was safely hidden behind a thin layer of clouds.

"What," he asked opening his eyes to see the smiling face.

"I want to help you," Alice repeated as she turned to face him, wrapping her hands around knees.

They had come to the stream, his family's secret place, to escape the bustle of the holiday frenzied city. The stream was about three hours away from their inner city and his home that sat nestled on the coastline's cliffs. The stream bubbled out from the mountain's impassive cliffs, creating a shielded world that seemed too beautiful to exist within their own, with its lush trees year round and its crystal blue waters.

He sat up to look at the serene girl beside him properly, the stray rays kissing her face, dazzling him as they struck her skin, making it seem to sparkle. Jasper blamed this on his overly sharp eyes, although he had no doubts about her beauty. "Are you calling me crazy?"

"No silly!" She laughed his favorite Alice laugh that seemed to fill up even the largest of spaces with its bell like quality. "Although you are a little angst and emo at times - "

"Then what are you going to help me with," he asked, confused by her breaking the silence with this information.

"With the vampires," she looked away, suddenly bashful and his heart dropped.

"You wanna be live bait?" He couldn't understand where she was coming from, how someone as tiny as her could be any more helpful then sacrificial, a lure.

She laughed once more, but it was a little more strained this time as she said, "Do you want to get rid of me Prince Jasper?"

"Well if you drag me to the mall one more time - "

"Jasper," she used his name properly, pushing him playfully.

They laughed together for a moment, before her face became serious once more and she looked to the water as she continued on, "Everyone knows it's just you in the inner city since your father stepped down . . . I have never seen you fight . . . but with the way your mother worries and then lets you go . . . " Alice paused, watching Jasper's expression carefully, "I'm sure you can take care of yourself, but still . . . you're only one person - " she trailed off as Jasper closed his eyes.

"My father still patrols every now and then you know," he tried to make his voice soothing, but it was not something he was used to doing. Instead, it sounded strained. "And I have some family in the outer city limits and men who search for any vampire hangouts - "

"Yeah but are they _really_ that helpful," Alice leaned forward on her hands as she talked. Her breath tickled his face and he looked up at her. "They don't actually_know_ the city like a citizen who lives in it _everyday_. They all live on the very outside of the city or the richer areas, right?"

Jasper sighed because he knew she was right on this one - she normally was right about anything she said, plus she would never let him win an argument. His cousins all took care of the outer city for him and he took care of the bigger area, but he didn't actually _know_ the city like Alice did. She had taken him to all sorts of places he had no idea even existed, let alone the places he did. He had always known "all night" parties were common, but not all night restaurants with live entertainment, or all night cinemas, or all night-inside amusement parks - it seemed the city was reluctant to go to sleep, continuing with their socializing, regardless of the danger.

"I know lots of places," she pressed on, "in the city your men probably never even _glanced_ at, let alone check - places where people _avoid_ because it looks and_sounds_ like vampires might be in there. Abandoned buildings where the windows are painted black. I pass them all the time and although all the doors are boarded, you always hear murmuring and – "

"Alice," he stood up unable to listen anymore, "a hundred people go missing a day on average, in _my_ city alone. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I don't want you to become a number Alice. Another statistic." _You're too important to be another statistic_, he added mentally.

He didn't look to see how she would take his words, her silence speaking volumes. He made his way to the bank, shaking off her words as best as he could as she went back to what she had been doing all morning, humming music. He began to pull off his shirt, exposing his well-defined abs, before taking off other layers of clothes, 'til he was in his swimming shorts alone.

He turned to throw his shirt on Alice's face, but she caught it, sticking her tongue out at him as she saw him half naked before him. Not so much as a hint of pink tainted her perfectly white skin and Jasper found he was bothered by the fact that her lack of a reaction bothered him.

"The water is freezing you know," she commented, her eyes sparkling like the waters before him, and he watched in awe as the last speckle of gold faded into serene blue.

"Which is perfect for me," he retorted. "I run a constant temperature of one hundred and ten, you know?"

"I do now," she leaned back on her palms. "Have a nice swim then."

"You're not going to join," he teased her.

She crinkled her nose as she smiled, before holding her hands up and wiggling her gloved fingers, "Nope! Too cold for us _normal_ humans."

"You're always cold," he rolled his eyes before jumping into the icy water.

The two spent the rest of the day the same as they had spent the previous days since the wedding; talking about things that had nothing to do with vampires, scary nights, or Jasper's genetic makeup. Passing time like this with her gave him a peace he had never experienced before. When he was with her, he forgot all about the things that set him apart from normal humans, unlike time he had spent with other humans who only reminded him of their differences with their constant questioning. He didn't think about the vampires he would have to fight tonight or tomorrow night, or of the long night that would threaten millions of lives, and he didn't think about the loneliness that came along with the night. However, the night always came, closing the day with goodbyes to Alice and it was something he was never happy to do.

"It is six," Alice finally announced.

He straightened from floating on his back to gawk at her. "Six? We need to go, there's no way we are going to make it before nightfall."

He stroked back to the bank where she was waiting for him. He quickly threw his clothes over his wet body, before grabbing Alice's hand and dragging her towards his car. "I'm sorry Alice. I shouldn't have brought you out here and kept you so late, I just forgot about time - I'm sorry Alice."

"What are you apologizing for," she asked with a confused look as he pushed her into the passenger seat before making his way to the driver's side.

"Because," he slammed the door and looked at her as she strapped herself in. "It is too dangerous to have you out after dark."

"Jasper calm down," she rolled her eyes as if his drama was uncalled for, but then her voice softened and her eyes did too. "I know I am safe with you."

"Still," he tore his eyes away from her eyes that were weakening him. "It is still too dangerous."

His tires spun in the dirt before he pulled into the grassy trail that lead through the thick forest and they bounced along in silence as he finally hit the single dirt road that ran for miles. The sun bled its final lights out as the dirt road finally turned into old, grayed pavement. The trees began to thin and the grassy fields of the outer lands began. They were thick and overgrown, but they still had a purpose, to expose travelers.

"Alice, can I tell you something?" he asked, glancing at her serene face.

"Yes," she said suspiciously and when he didn't respond she added, "Are you teasing me?"

"Alice, I have been protecting the city for so long, it is more habit than . . . desire. Do you understand?" he turned to see her nod slightly. "But when I am with you . . . I feel . . . peaceful. I want to give the people, my people, that same peace."

"Does this mean," she began to ask as her face grew bright with life even in the night's gloom.

"Yes - make me a list of all the places you think vampires are at, but until I clear it up - or clear it out - I don't want you even looking at it through a telescope, you understand?"

"Yes sir!"

She giggled as she pulled the paper and pen from her purse. For the next thirty minutes or so she scribbled away on her paper, stopping occasionally to sing to the CD she had made him. The stars – he made a note to take her star gazing one night – began to fade from the horizon as the city's lights began to glow in the distance and then Alice's happy manner changed. Her head snapped upward from her paper to the road, her eyes widened and glazed, and her muscles tensed, snapping her pen in half.

Jasper felt the worry and anxiety build up, but he was too afraid for her safety to pull over. He turned to see her staring at something he could not see and he screamed in worry, "Alice, what is wrong?"

"Jasper, the road!" she shouted, her eyes snapping back to life and she pointed ahead of them.

He turned to see the headlight's dim light flood upon the standing woman in the road and he had only a second to notice her glowing red eyes and hungry smile. He swerved missing her by only an inch: he would have ploughed through her , but he had seen Emmett attempt that once and it had been pointless. The front wheel caught in a pot hole of the unused and unmaintained road and his heart stopped with fear as the world turned upside down. His overly sharp eyes did not miss a single detail as the hood collided with the pavement. The windows began to crack, the sound sending chills through him, before the car continued to roll. It landed on all four tires in the grassy fields, and this time the force was enough to break the remaining, cracked glass.

His heart was thudding and the fear was agonizing, but he forced himself to look at Alice. Her entrancing turquoise, blue eyes were burning into him and he was thankful to see she was okay, but he still asked the question, "Alice are you alright?"

"I am fine, are you," she asked as her blue eyes seem to glow with worry.

"Babe," a man's voice called in the darkness behind them. He sounded annoyed."You know how I like to play with my food."

"The crash didn't kill them James," the woman vampire replied, and Jasper listened intently. He had never heard vampires address each other so . . . human like. In fact, he had never heard them speak. "All I did was slow them down," her laugh sent chills down Jasper's spine. He was brought away from their conversation by a small voice.

"Jasper," Alice whispered, trying to get his answer.

"Alice," he placed both hands on her shoulders to get her full attention. "I need you to stay in the car, okay? And don't say a word - "

"But Jasper - "

"Not a word," he said sharply, reaching into the back and grabbing his sword.

"Be careful," she breathed the words out as he forced the door open, spilling even more glass over the side.

He exited to see the woman vampire swaying as if to music as he walked onto the road, before realizing she was dancing in tempo to his beating heart. She looked like a normal human, even in the night's darkness that was not really dark to him. Her long, fire-red hair fell in waves and she wore normal human clothes, a little revealing, but normal. Only her deathly white skin and red eyes gave her away.

"Oh look James," she giggled to her companion, "the human brought a _toy_."

In what would have been a blur to human eyes, but not to Jasper's eyes, her companion joined her at her side. He was normal looking as well, except for the white, flawless skin, and red eyes. He had blond hair that was pulled back into a short pony tail, and he wore a blue denim jacket and black t-shirt with jeans and tennis shoes. He took a deep breath of air, shaking his head as the scent registered.

"Victoria," his face was serious. "These two humans have an odd smell about them."

Victoria, the female, took in a deep breath and without a pause breathed out her next words, "Half-breeds?"

This word confused, and interested Jasper as the two began to stalk away from each other, attempting to intimidate him.

"No, not half breeds," James said. "The Volturi killed them off a long time ago and outlawed such things."

Volturi? Outlaw? Jasper was curious to hear more.

"Don't mention them before humans," Victoria hissed the words like a cat.

"It doesn't matter," James stopped and smiled and Jasper knew what was coming next. "They'll both be dead soon enough."

They both lunged at Jasper simultaneously, but James was faster. Victoria seemed not to expect Jasper to react fast enough or even see them coming. Jasper allowed himself a small smile at their underestimation, before focusing fully on the marble creatures racing towards him. James made it first and was surprised when the blunt side of the sword smacked into him, knocking him across the face and forcing him to slid backward. Jasper then used the hilt of his sword to strike Victoria in the same manner as she arrived, but knocking her further away from him: James was lunging forward once more. Jasper's eyes narrowed as he swung the sword downward, the very tip contacting with James' chest.

There was a metallic ripping noise as the sword slid through the white skin. It stopped only when James broke the contact by jumping backwards, his screams of pain mixing with Victoria's cries of worry. He landed on the ground, like a cat ready to pounce, and as he straightened Victoria was at his side in only a second.

"What is _that_?" she asked James in fear as he gaped at the hole in his chest.

"Vampire bones," Jasper referred to the material his sword was made of and began to ready it for the next attack.

The skin around the slice began to vibrate before it stretched its self across the gaping hole, closing it as if it had never been there. James smiled to Victoria, satisfied, and said, "What do you know - our bones look like metal."

"James lets just kill _it_," she referred to Jasper, "and be done with it!"

"A human who can fight," he turned his attention back to Jasper. "He must be a guardian. Now Victoria, I know how hungry you are - you can have the girl, but this one is mine, just don't bite into her, she has a more venomous smell - "

"You won't get near her," Jasper growled, the energy swelling inside him now and mixing with his anger.

They simply smirked at him, before lunging forward, this time they would not underestimate him. James was headed straight for Jasper, his teeth barred, but Victoria was headed to the car that still sat in the grass behind him. He knew James was the one he should take out first - but it was Victoria who was the biggest threat. He turned his back to James, using the full force of his sword to strike at Victoria. She danced out of the way, but he was expecting this, and smacked her backwards into the air with the blunt side of his sword.

As he did so two icy hands grabbed his shoulders and threw him backwards away from the car. As he flew through the air, James ran at his side, jumping into the air to land on Jasper's chest, knocking the breath from him as the pavement crumbled beneath their weight once he landed. Even though he was unable to breath, Jasper grabbed James' foot, pulling him into the ground with him. He brought his sword across him to dig its point into James' chest and forcing it through. It made the horrible, high-pitch ripping noise once more before it broke through him and into the ground.

James screamed out in agony, but Jasper left him stuck there. He bolted for Victoria who was already reaching the car. Alice screamed in terror from within as Victoria ripped the car door off completely. Jasper grabbed her long fire hair, and yanked her into the ground. She retaliated by throwing the door still in her hand, but Jasper caught it in his own, a sharp shard of glass cutting deep into his hand. He could see James struggling with the sword, so he threw the door at him.

He brought his fist down into the ground, but Victoria was up in half a second, and behind him as his blow contacted with the ground. She cupped her hands together, and used them to smack into his left side. The blow was enough to crack two ribs and send him flying across the road and into the grassy fields on the other side, sliding on his back.

"Jasper," Alice's voice was frantic.

He landed, and stood up immediately. James was no longer in the ground, but he didn't look for him. He looked to where Victoria was breaking off a piece of glass from the back window as Alice watched in fear from the other side of the car, her blue eyes breaking Jasper's heart. He had to save her – he had to protect her.

He ran forward as Victoria played cat and mouse with Alice, she could catch her at anytime, they all knew that. As he stepped into the road something large contacted with the back of his head, causing him to trip, but he couldn't stop even as blood poured from the blow. The car's door landed on the ground and he continued on. Victoria had ran around the car now, smiling down at Alice, who slowly backed away.

Jasper was at the road's edge when the worse pain since his days of training seared through his side. His own sword had been pierced through his flesh. He screamed out in pain and in unison, Alice did too. He watched in horror as Victoria dug the blade of glass down the length of Alice's upper arm, but a look of shock covered Victoria's - and Alice's - face as the red blood gushed from the deep wound.

Even though he was in agonizing pain and James was running towards him – nothing left to throw - he had to protect Alice. He pulled the sword from his side, groaning in pain as he continued to run. James was only inches away, but he had to save Alice. Jasper didn't even look at him as he threw the sword, but he could hear the metallic ripping noise as James screamed in pain once again, whilst Jasper threw his entire weight into Victoria, knocking her away from Alice, who crumbled onto the ground.

The anger caused the energy burning within him to turn everything red and he tore her into pieces, the metallic ripping piercing his ears as he threw pieces into the fields and continued to rip into her. He was like an animal, unaware of the strength that was ebbing from him as he spread the female vampire across the ground.

"Victoria!" he heard James scream, his physical pain mixing with one Jasper could relate to. Jasper turned briefly, his vision flaring into a vicious red as James' intention was revealed.

He was running towards them again, pulling the sword from his chest as he did so, brandishing it to strike at Alice! Jasper felt the energy boiling his already hot blood as he stepped in front of Alice. She watched him in silent awe, his strong back to her as he prepared to protect _her_ from the most terrifying creature on the planet.

"Jasper, no," she screamed suddenly, coming back to life.

Jasper shook his head, coming out of his rage as he remembered what he had to do. He spun around and saw the remains of the female vampire scattered around the ground, the pieces trying to form a whole again. He raised his hand and all the energy that had been burning to escape, itching to destroy the enemy, was let go in a heated rush. It sounded like a bomb hit as the ground exploded from the sheer force, sending Alice to her feet in surprise, and stopping James in his tracks. The vampire dropped the sword and watched as the fire spread through the grassy fields in a wave of blood red flames.

"Victoria," he shouted running to the field's edge, but the spreading fire forced him to retreat. Jasper hurried to his sword, picking it up before the fire's flames could reach them. He pulled a stunned Alice towards the wrecked car, pushing her into the seat as the fires became more savage with a soft breeze of air.

"You'll pay for this," James cried in rage as Jasper settled himself back into the driver's side and started the car which still managed to purr to life. "A mate for a mate! You'll pay!"

"He is talking about me," Alice gulped as Jasper put the car into drive and slammed on the gas as the fire's edge grew closer to them.

"I'm so sorry Alice," Jasper said one more time and she turned the full force of her blue eyes onto him. "This was my fault."

The amber gold began to burn through the blue, and he looked down to her wound, surprised to see hers was no longer bleeding.

"I'm sorry Jasper," her voice shook with a tearless sob. "If it had not been for me _you _wouldn't have been so hurt!"


	8. Intermission : Goodbye

_Intermission_

* * *

**14 December 709**

"Miss, I think someone is staring at you," the stranger sitting next to her on the bench pointed out.

She should have known that was the cause of the black hole in her day.

She looked up from her book and, even though she knew he was standing there, watching her, her body still went weak at the sight of him. She closed her book, carefully, making sure it was not in haste.

He was leaning against the single tree using his left arm, his stance strong and intimidating. Something was wrong with the way he was standing, the way he carefully positioned himself. What was he doing here? Alice didn't linger long on the details, desperate to be nearer him. She stood up, her eyes taking him in greedily, and she forced her steps to be slow and not a run.

"Jasper," she sighed as she came to stand under the shaded tree with him. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you had to stay home and rest. Your wounds haven't healed."

He smirked at her, and for a moment she had to gasp for air. He was the most beautiful, and dangerous, thing she had ever seen.

"I needed to speak with you," he said, the smirk sliding off his face and his usually bright, green eyes turning dark.

"Is it," she lowered her voice, "is it about James?"

"No, it's about us," he said.

"Us?"

She could see his muscles tense as she moved to be closer to him, but it was truly unconscious on her part. She had simply wanted to be near him - to feel his hot breath on her face. She stepped back.

"I don't think . . . we should see each other anymore."

The man she had seen the night of the masquerade party, the man she had heard of before the night of the masquerade party, the Night's Guardian, was back. His face was emotionless, the same as when he had entered the party that night. His eyes were dead, his voice was dead. He was careful and restrained. He was no longer the man she had warmed, the man she had brought back to life. But she knew why.

"This is because of what happened the other night," she frowned at him, this time not worrying when his muscles tensed even more as she stepped forward. "Jasper, that was nothing - a cut that's all, please - "

"I'm sorry Alice," she listened to the way the words came out, emotionless and cold, "but you're nothing more than a distraction. I have more important things to do than entertain you."

Her breath caught in her throat, and she didn't breath again till all the words escaped, "You don't mean that. You are just saying this because of what happened - "

"Yes," this time his words were a growl. "But not in the way that you think, Alice. That night, I realized after what happened how pointless it is wasting my time with you. You're the reason I am not concentrating on protecting my city - and I cannot fight when you're with me. You're nothing more than a liability and a distraction. I'm sorry Alice, but there are more important things than you - "

"I understand that the city is more important then me," she was pleading, but the cold emotionless mask did not leave his face. His dark, hard eyes stared over her head, occasionally flickering down to meet her gaze. Each glare was like another stab to the heart. But Alice knew there was another man under that mask and she had to try to break through. Something was better then nothing. "But that doesn't mean we can't be friends Jasper - " she compromised.

"Alice, I don't have time for you anymore, don't you understand," he almost shouted, angered by the way she flinched with the words that stung. "I owe all my time to more important matters. I only wanted to let you know this. Now it is time I left."

He turned to leave and Alice froze as her future remained as nothing more than one, black hole.

Silent tears trailed down her pale face.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, pm'ed me, and read. I had to tell you guys that every review and add and pm has meant SOO much to me

So maybe some people are like "why do want people to review" or "why do you ask you shouldnt" WELL i have came up with the best way to explain it.

You are the reader, and you love to see the updates and go read the chapter and can't WAIT til the next one  
I am the author and I know what is going to happen, so when it IS posted, I cant WAIT for your reviews- to know what you guys thought of my hard work, where you think it is going, and etc. I love your reviews and comments so please review :) I REALLY appreciate them, and they really help me out!

This is NOT a chapter, but a little intermission, to hold you over until the next chapter titled "Kiss" is updated :)

Special thanks to Linkkinparkk for betaing this chapter and adding a few more angsty words

All review replies for last, and THIS, chapter will be responded to in chapter Kiss, please review cause I love to hear your thoughts. :D

Check out this blog (here is hoping the link shows up!) It is a blog written by Linkkinparkk about this story and i think it is FABULOUS :)

http:// driverpicksthemusic (dot) blogspot (dot) com (slash) 2009 (slash) 09 (slash) cure-for-tragedy (dot) html

-end- yeah i know that is frustrating, but for some reason you I can't post hyperlinks :( i will have to find out how

Thanks guys for all your support and encouraging words, on my way to study :( and think more about how that kiss scene is gonna go- let me know how YOU would like it to go * wink wink * hahaha


	9. Shadows Part 1 : Crash

**24 December 709**

"Emmett! Let's go," Jasper commanded, resting against the kitchen doorframe.

"Man, can't it wait – we just got back from the night shift! Let a guy have a moment to eat," Emmett said through a mouthful of bacon. He was currently cramming orange juice, toast, sausages and bacon into his mouth, all at once. "I'm hungry!"

Jasper rolled his eyes in response, turning to leave the room. He had already eaten his fill, all while Emmett was eating for that matter and the boy was still not done, but Jasper was not surprised. Emmett was like a bear.

"Why is Jasper so sad?" Bella's clear voice cut through him as he paused outside the kitchen, out of the sight of his family. "Is it because Alice is gone?"

Jasper's muscles visibly tensed as the kitchen grew quiet. Even Emmett had stopped his chewing, if only for a moment. Jasper relaxed a little, although his heart was still racing. Did nothing get passed his seven-year-old sister? Hurried footsteps crossed the room and Esme's gentle voice spoke, "Bella why don't you run upstairs and clean up? We have a long day ahead of us - decorations and all."

"Okay," Bella sighed and Jasper imagined her resigned face. Decorating was not her favorite thing, Jasper knew, but if she was doing it with her mother, she would not mind.

In the silence that followed as Bella made her exit, Jasper struggled with the inner emotions that threatened to destroy his better judgment. Alice was better without him. If the vampire _was_ serious about killing Alice, a mate-for-mate exchange as prophesized, then Jasper would only _lead _that murderous creature to her. If James did find Jasper, which Jasper imagined would be easy to do, he would find Alice was not with him and assume Alice was nothing to him, dropping his plan as it wouldn't cause Jasper pain. It was the only way to protect her now. What happened that night could not happen again!

Despite this fact, he found his fingers itching towards his cell phone, the number he longed to call shining in his mind.

"Is _that_ what this is all about?" Rose was almost shrieking, now that Bella was out of ear shot, and Jasper knew she did not care if _he_ heard or not. "He has kept_us_ busy night _and _daybecause of some girl? Because of a girl!"

Although Rose's voice was a mix of annoyance and shock, Emmett was laughing. The laughing came to abrupt stop, turning into coughing before he managed to get the words out, "Jasper is sad about a _girl_? Wait, wait, wait … Jasper is _sad_?"

The laughter continued again and Jasper had half a mind to walk into the kitchen and slam Emmett's head through the table, when his mother said firmly, "I know it is a surprise, but it is not funny Emmett. Jasper is really hurting."

Hurting? Is that what she thought. That single word did not seem to cover it. And yet, Jasper was shocked to know that his mother saw right through him. He had thought he had covered his pain well, disguising it behind his rage and desire to hunt. He had to give her credit though, for seeing through him.

"I don't get it," Rose seemed to have found the strength to contain herself, although there was still a hint of annoyance in her tone. "He's never seemed interested in _anyone_ before. Wait - this is the same Alice that was here when we stopped by after our honeymoon – the one that beat Emmett in the car race - "

"She did not _beat _t me, I _let_ her win," Emmett retorted, all humor removed from his voice.

Jasper smirked at the memory. Emmett and Rose had stopped by and literally hunted him down in the less crowded outer city, and found a different Jasper there, a happier Jasper. He was teaching Alice how to drive, something she – like many other people he found - did not know how to do. It was their third day of lessons and she was already better than him, and when Emmett met her, he couldn't resist the bet of a race. Easy money, had been Emmett's words. Right before Alice had beaten him and made him eat them.

"She was cute, where is she?" Emmett asked.

"Jasper won't see her," Esme sighed as plates clanked against each other. Even though they had maids, Esme always cleaned when something was bothering her. Jasper frowned at this thought.

"Wait, he's sad cause she's not around," Rose stated, but Emmett finished.

"And she's not around because _Jasper_ doesn't want her to be ... poor kid's lost it. That, is totally messed up. My head hurts."

For a moment all sorts of emotions rose within Jasper, burning his chest with their defiance, their refusal to stay locked up. He hated the callous way in which they talked of his emotions, as if he couldn't feel at all and he could no longer stand another moment of hearing _her_ name. He stepped into the kitchen and whispered in a deathly quiet voice, "Emmett, Rose, if you're coming let's go. _I__'__m_ leaving."

He stormed off, feeling the burn from Rosalie's glare on his back, but he ignored it. He waited at his car until they followed; silenced with - Jasper was sure - a final warning from Esme to remain quiet. Esme could be dangerous when something upset her family. Emmett opened the door, allowing Rose to sit in the back, before climbing in by Jasper.

"So what's on the death list today," Emmett laughed, everything full of humor to him, even killing. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Stop calling it that," Jasper growled. "It's the last place. Alice circled it and said she thought it was the most dangerous."

In the shocked silence that followed, Jasper realized how the name had involuntarily slipped, probably because of the conversation from a few moments ago, and mentally cursed himself.

"Alice," Rose repeated in disbelief. Jasper could almost hear the thoughts that would have flooded into her mind, all cursing him and Alice respectively.

"Alice made the death list," Emmett turned his oversized body in the small car to stare at Jasper in disbelief.

"It is not a death list," Jasper growled. "And yes, she made the list."

Emmett turned away, shaking his head in utter disbelief as Rose clucked her tongue in annoyance. Jasper had not told them where the list had come from, letting them assume whatever they liked, and he had had no plans on ever telling them. He had started checking the list when the days began to become unbearable. Nights were easier, had always been easier. The night's darkness cast shadows on his thoughts, leaving him alone to search for the monsters that hid within the gloom. The problem with shadows though, was that they were just that: shadows. Shadows could be lifted, sunlight pushing them away. And as Alice was always on his mind, when the shadows were chased away with coming daybreak, she would consume him again. Forgetting Alice was like trying to find shadows in the night. Impossible. So he started the list.

He had thought it would be easy, just him driving through the city checking in on abandoned buildings, finding nothing more than spiders and silly superstitions. Except it wasn't that easy. After the first day when he had only visited three on the list of almost fifty, and had killed over ten vampires, he had known he needed backup. So he had called Emmett. Emmett was always up for a fight.

"This is supposed to be the most dangerous," Emmett broke the silence. "I hope this isn't my present for Night of Datum."

Jasper couldn't help but smirk at Emmett's remark. Tonight was the official holiday, "Night of Datum", where all families gathered to exchange gifts at midnight, and recite the ancient histories. Leave it to Emmett to have that in mind as they drove to fight. Gifts.

They arrived on an empty street within the more rural, poorer area just outside the main city of Prodosia, Jasper's city. The few people whose misfortune it was to walk down the street unconsciously sped up their steps as they passed the final building on Alice's list, and wrapped themselves closer in their jackets. Whether they did this due to fear or cold, Jasper could not be sure.

The three exited the car, pausing to look at the windowless building.

"I bet this house holds nine vamps," Emmett extended his hand ready for a shake. "What do you say? All or nothing?"

Jasper chuckled to himself realizing that Emmett had overshot the last three bets of how many they would encounter on Alice's list. "All you have is nothing left."

"What? You scared," Rose egged him on, tightening the fingertip less glove on her right hand.

"Fine, I say seven," Jasper bet, taking Emmett's hand in his and shaking. "Let's go."

Several humans passing along the street paused as the three crossed the road. They must have been a sight, even if they were recognizable. Emmett looked like a bodyguard in hostile territory, flexing his muscles with an excited grin. Rosalie, Emmett's rose not because that was her name, but because she was more beautiful than any rose, and thornier too. She combed the remaining hair out of her eyes, pulling it back and tightening the second glove. Finally came Jasper, dressed all in black like the two beside him, his sword strapped securely to his back.

Emmett reached the door first, kicking it in with a satisfying crash that bent the metal as the passing human's scattered away quickly, sensing a dangerous fight. The three protectors stepped into one, oversized room filled with towering, wooden crates and five pairs of glaring red eyes. Four male vampires, positioned to fight, but not against the intruders- against each other! Two looked, to Jasper, like normal men, except the large spot of black skin on the palest one, stretching across his neck and splattering across his face like thrown paint. The other two men were different. When human, they would have had radiant olive skin. Being turned had changed their olive skin, making it appear to have powder scattered across it, creating an eerie pale appearance.

One was tall and lean, the perfect example of a male model, with dark brown hair. The other was like the evil counterpart to Emmett, large and bear like, with cropped black hair. The odd thing about these two was that they both wore black robes that billowed around their feet, their hoods lying across their back.

The fifth vampire was a woman, wearing the same black robes, her hair pulled into a tight bun, and watching with an expression of someone rushed for time.

"A meal," the bear like man chuckled.

"No, Felix," the leaner man leered. "Guardians."

The one called Felix threw his head back in laughter, turning his full, massive body towards them in an attempt at intimidation. "This ought to be fun then!"

"Demetri, Felix," the woman's voice was full of annoyance with her companions. "Let's finish what we _came _to do and be done with it. We don't have time for this."

"Rose you take the girl - " Jasper commanded but she interrupted.

"Why do _I _have to take the girl?" she sounded insulted.

"Fine, take whoever you like," Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Hey," the one called Felix called to the fellow vampire who was not wearing the black robes, nor hosting black skin. "If you survive this - we will let you live. What do you say?"

Both Emmett and Rose shifted beside Jasper in confusion as the one named Demetri laughed. "I'll sit this one out, Renata - why don't you join? You look like you could use a little fun."

The female rolled her red eyes, stepping to stand beside Felix as if arguing would only prolong the encounter, and was followed swiftly by the one they promised to let live. Jasper pulled his sword from its sheath, and Rose and Emmett dug their feet into the ground.

The vampires lunged without warning, and only Jasper held his position. Rose and Emmett ran in perfect sync towards the two in hoods, running to meet them head on. Emmett delivered a rounded punch into the jaw of Felix, sending him crashing into the crates. At the exact same second, one round kick from Rose sent the female vampire flying upward into the air. Instead of letting the creature fall, Rose grabbed the female vampire's foot and circled around, throwing her into the 'Demetri' who was now charging Emmett with a metallic crash.

Jasper's own opponent underestimated him, charging head on without even realizing the danger he was in. With one swift swipe of his sword the vampire was headless and with several following cutting motions, the remainder of the vampire was in shreds, and thrown into the broken crates while the three hooded vampires regrouped on the opposite side of the room. Jasper opened his hand, letting the burning energy escape from within and setting the pile of broken crates on fire.

"I say we have twenty minutes," Emmett balled his fists preparing for the next round, his face alight with excitement.

"I say we don't even need ten," Rose laughed as the four remaining vampires squared up against the three.

"Guardians," Renata hissed in annoyance. "Felix, don't go easy on them."

"Demetri, you can have the skinny one, I call the ugly one," Felix flexed his muscles.

"Hey," Emmett shouted. "You're one to talk pale face!"

As if they had a silent cue, the four split as the fire spread around them in fury.

Jasper could not pause to watch Emmett's or Rose's fights, although he was curious to see Emmett wrestle with a guy not only his strength, but also his size. Rose, on the other hand, was a frightful thing to watch when she got into the fight. Her fists were perhaps more deadly than Jasper's own sword. Her fluid motions made it almost impossible for even Jasper's eyes to follow, and her kicks were even faster!

Demetri circled around Jasper from behind, the uncloaked vampire following a straighter path, one that Jasper had no time to cut through him - he was just a distraction and obviously the weaker link. Instead, Jasper used the hilt of his sword to strike the vampire's chest, the force only enough to pause the momentum. He followed the movement with a swift upper cut at Demetri, who sidestepped away from the swords pointed end, but a flying Emmett crashed into him before he could follow through with his own attack, sending them both crashing into not burning crates.

Jasper now turned his attention to the darkened, uncloaked vampire. They both lunged, Jasper swinging his sword downward to the vampire who simply pivoted, punching Jasper in the jaw. Japer thrust his elbow right back into the vampire's jaw, the clanging of two immovable objects echoing through the burning room as they fell away from each other. He could hear Rose and Emmett's own battles raging as one. Jasper turned back to his fight, the vampire disoriented for a second, long enough for Jasper to use the blunt end of his sword to smack the vampire away.

He flew through the air into Demetri, who was now trying to attack Rose from behind. This crash distracted the female long enough for Rose to punch her into some fiery crates. Jasper turned to see Felix running towards him, but Emmett threw his entire weight into him with a tackle, both crashing into a nearby wall – Emmett always loved crashes.

Demetri jumped from the crates, moving at light speed. Jasper could hardly keep up as he swung his sword. Demetri danced around every swing of Jasper's sword with immense grace, before Demetri's hand connected with Jasper's chest knocking him into the wall as well. He rolled away, missing Demetri's fist that cracked the wall around it. Jasper swung his sword contacting with the wall as Demetri jumped away and landed silently behind him, but Jasper was ready for him.

He blocked the oncoming strike, but the momentum was enough to send him crashing into the female vampire. The seven of them were fighting in close quarters now, making the individual fights mix into one big free for all. Their movements too fast for passing humans to make sense of, but each time a fist contacted with the vampires, there was an ear shattering clanging that would be heard all through the rural area. Jasper's punch threw the blacked vampire away from him, but that meant he was unable to dodge Demetri's kick and his back collided with Emmett's, before the two of them were forced to dive from falling crates.

When they both stood, neither expected to see what happened next.

Both Felix and Demetri surrounded the blackened vampire in the center of the burning room, completely forgetting about the three guardians. They both were crouched low like hunting felines, Renata watching from a safe distance, away from Rose. The blackened vampire was clutching the ground, digging his stone like fingers into the concrete floor and crumbling it like dirt.

In a flash, they both lunged for the vampire, who began screaming in pain before either one of them reached him, and in even less time they had pulled him apart, ripping him to shreds, before disposing of the remains in the rampant flames. They could not believe it, least of all Jasper. They looked on in shock as Rose ran to their side. They had never seen vampires kill their own kind for something that had nothing to do with food. They were usually drifters, so there were no territorial battles either.

Demetri and Felix turned their hungry eyes onto the three of them, now that one less vampire was amongst them, crouching low as if to pounce. Jasper retrieved his sword, holding it in front of him as both Emmett and Rose raised their fist preparing for the next round.

"Demetri, Felix," the girl shouted their names stepping back towards the open door. "That's enough!"

"Renata," Demetri shouted in anger. "This is just getting good!"

"We've got what we needed. Let's go," she shouted as if desperate to return to something dear.

They hissed in annoyance, turning their black hoods up and turning their backs.

"No you don't," Jasper shouted, preparing his sword for its final attack as he ran forward.

His eyes saw Demetri and Felix pause in their tracks, an eager smile spreading across their face, before he could register why they were smiling. Before he could reach them, his body collided with something he could not see, something that sent him flying backwards through the air. Emmett and Rose cried out in worry as his back collided with the ground and bounced.

When he sat back up the three were gone as the boxes crumbled around him.

"That was different," Emmett gave Jasper a hand and helped him up before the three escaped into the now empty streets, the fire engulfing the entire room now.

The three cloaked vampires were gone.

"Dammit," Jasper shouted as the boxes behind them crashed to the ground.


	10. Light Part 2 : Little Wonders

**24 – 25 December 709**

Nights shadows had already engulfed Jasper's room when he awoke. From below he could hear the cheery voices, and it didn't feel right. It didn't feel right to hear such happiness when he felt not the faintest glimmer of hope or happiness within him.

Still he left his room to join his family. When his feet touched the bottom stairs, the room fell silent. Rose's face was impassive, but both Emmett's and Esme's face was alight with some secret Jasper felt he would be finding out soon enough.

"Hey sleepyhead," Emmett called, waving his hand. "I think you need to make your way to the balcony."

"Why?"

"Your present is waiting for you," he winked while a few others, including Bella giggled.

His mother rushed over to him saying in a lower voice, "Go already. We'll be in the party room waiting for you."

Jasper didn't waste time asking what their "gift" was - he had learned long ago that that would only prolonged their teasing, so he made his way into the party room, careful not to think of his birthday, and up the stairs.

When he reached the top of the stairs, his heart involuntarily fluttered as his eyes fell upon her. For a moment he did not fight the wave of emotions that crashed down on him. He allowed himself that brief moment to smile at the mere sight of her standing there beneath the stars, watching the people below like some protective angel. He allowed himself the pure joy of knowing that only inches away from him was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, the most fascinating, the most infuriating. For one bliss moment, he allowed himself to feel hope.

But only for a moment.

Within the next, he was beating it back, the joy, the hope, and the pain. He was preparing himself for the role he had been playing for years now, one that came more natural than breathing. In that moment his heart hardened as he prepared for the final time to push her away. He was prepared for the begging, for the pleading that was to come.

"I'm mad at you!"

He could feel his façade being broken within the same moment, only because, like always, she managed to surprise him. Even though he couldn't see it, he could imagine that adorable pucker between her eyebrows, and the way her small lips would pout in what she called "anger" on that adorable pixie face.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," she spoke to the stars before turning to scowl at him like a small child. "I. Am. Mad. At. You!" She finished her rant with a flick of her finger, pointing at Jasper.

He couldn't help but smile at the adorable expression of anger she wore on her face. It reminded him of a furious kitten and as he thought this analogy up, he couldn't help but chuckle. The chuckle she had induced made her eyes narrow and the pouting lips protrude more, and he could not help but laugh harder.

It felt so good to laugh again, to truly laugh. It had been so long. How did Alice do it, even when she wasn't trying? Somehow, in some form or another, she managed to get beneath his skin, managed to warm it. To warm him. To make him feel alive. To make him feel joy.

"Why are you laughing?" Alice was no longer staring at him angrily, but incredulously, surprise hidden behind her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he gasped for air now that the look was off her face. "I'm sorry."

He coughed trying to settle back, but now the mask was impossible. In only seconds she had shattered it like fine china, and without even trying this time. He knew there was no way of putting the mask back on, not in front of Alice anyway.

"Well . . . I only came to give you these," she said harshly, shoving something into his hands

He looked down to see bags dangling between his fingers. Two bags so large he had no idea how he had missed them.

"Well I know how you don't want to be around me, so I will leave," Alice stated coldly, as he continued to stare at the bags.

He looked up to see her make her exit.

It was in that moment that the world seemed to slow, like time itself was giving him one more chance. Just one more chance to see the truth.

Alice brushed past him, his eyes catching every detail, as she seemed to slow. The way the bangs around her face fell elegantly around her perfectly shaped eyes. The way the gold speckles seared through the sea of blue in her eyes. The way she held her chin high, proud and unrelenting. The way those two perfect lips pursed together in a set look of determination. The way her dress danced around her, as she herself seemed to dance gracefully with each falling step of those tiny feet.

As her face disappeared from his view, all the memories of the brief time he had spent by her side came crashing down upon him. It came crashing down with a force that threatened to pull him into a deeper depression than he had ever suffered, to choke him till he could no longer breath. All those memories; the way she had stood out amongst the crowd like light amongst dark, like a star amongst the shadows. The way they had stood on this very balcony the first time he saw her face, beneath the firework's changing lights. The way she smiled at him, the way she didn't need him, and the way she saw _him_ as Jasper, as Jasper and nothing more. The way she made him happy. The way she made him feel. The way she would smile, scrunch her nose and eyes up. The way her laughter sounded like wind chimes. Those moments he stood by her side and felt as if nothing could measure against the happiness of being with her.

It wasn't enough.

"Alice," he called out, the desperation breaking through his voice.

The time they had spent together was not enough. It was selfish, he knew, but it was not enough. Forever would not be enough. Every second of every day, would not be enough. And to Jasper, in that brief moment, it felt like they would _never_ get enough time.

He caught her wrist in his hand, his heart beating with anxiety at the small amount of time he seemed to have left. She turned, her face stunned, at this new development.

He pulled her into the curve of his own body and pressed his lips against her lips in urgency, as if the realization of how he had not, and never would, have enough time with her was causing time to speed up. Her lips were cold beneath his own, but it was pleasing that way. He dropped her wrist, taking his free hands and wrapping them around her small waist, pulling her even closer so they bodies molded as one. She felt like delicate silk between his strong arms, but her kiss was almost as fierce as his - as if she too, realized how little time they had spent together, and how fast the remaining time was passing. The urgency of the kiss never relented, as Jasper fought to make this moment an everlasting memory.

His heart fluttered as her gloved hands curled around his neck, pulling him in deeper than before. Even though they were pressed against each other, it didn't feel like it was enough, he wanted more. He needed to be closer to her, always and forever.

She was his life now.

Their lips finally broke apart, but her arms remained linked around his neck, and his around her delicate waist. Their foreheads did not part as he stared into her eyes that were now fully gold, burning brightly with passion as they both gasped for breath.

"Does this mean," Alice mused, "that we're seeing each other again?"

Jasper smiled.

"Jasper," Bella's voice echoed through the small spiraling staircase. "It's almost midnight!"

"We're coming," Jasper answered pulling away from Alice ever so slightly, never letting go of her waist. Instead, he twisted his body so that one arm kept her close to him, pinning her to his side. She smiled up at him, as they stayed as one, knowing that he wanted what she wanted.

"I need to get the bags Jasper," she said in a teasing voice. "You're going to need to let me go for that," she added. Jasper sighed and let her slide from his touch. He walked alongside her, taking the bags from her hands.

She turned her eyes upward to him in question, and a sudden longing to reach out and touch her cheek rose up in him, too strong to ignore. He stared fiercely into her eyes, letting his hand rise, being pulled automatically like metal to a magnet. The tips of his fingers brushed gently against the side of her face, ice cold, before pushing the bangs away from her eyes, exposing that perfect face he love to see.

"Jasper," Emmett's voice shouted this time. "Would you hurry?"

Alice caught his hand in hers, but said nothing. Her smile was enough; words would only ruin the moment. Gently she laced her fingers within his own, pulling him towards the stairs. They emerged in the heavily decorated party room where they had first met, his heart warming with the memory. The room's ceiling housed a hundred silver and gold streamers that glittered in the chandeliers golden light as they spiraled downward elegantly. He felt all the eyes graze over them, appraising them and noting the way their hands were intertwined, but no one dared to mention it.

Both Emmett and Rose's parents continued their conversations with Jasper's own, on one of the many couches set out for them to sit. Esme's heart shaped face was glowing with absolute exuberance as her eyes continuously flickered to where Alice and Jasper had seated themselves, hands still intertwined. The rest of Jasper's cousins from the outer and inner cities continued their debate over what was the better song choice or feasted at the large table covered in food. Emmett dragged Rose over, winking at Jasper in the process, before sitting down, Rosalie falling into his lap effortless.

"Hey Alice," he said almost teasingly. "You know, you have given me a real hard time the past few days?"

"I did," Alice's confused glance was enough to make Jasper chuckle. "I'm sorry, but how?"

"Your death list," Emmett laughed.

"Death list?"

"Don't tease her Emmett," Rose rolled her eyes. "You enjoyed _every _minute of it."

"I did," he admitted with no shame, winking this time at Alice.

"Alice," Bella ran over, her arms open wide to embrace Alice.

"Hello Bella," Alice returned the hug fiercely and Jasper felt his heart warm at the mere sight of it.

Bella watched in quiet curiosity as a side of her brother she rarely saw appeared before her. Her brother was like her, quiet, but tonight was something different. He smiled in quiet adoration at the tiny woman at his side. He laughed when she laughed, soprano and bass, and it was like beautiful music to her ears. He smiled when she smiled, more often at each other than not. Every motion of hers was mirrored by one from him. It was as if they were in sync to each other, tuned into something no one else could see or hear. Other times, it was as if they were holding their own private conversation, the way their eyes met at the perfect moment and the gaze staying held for a couple of seconds, a laugh or smile rising out of them, a smile that was growing in unison at something only the two knew.

Carlisle stood in the center of the room as Esme began passing the slender glasses around. Alice took hers timidly and Jasper watched as she examined the way the bubbles danced in the golden liquid, "I've never had champagne."

"Tonight is the Night of Dantum," Carlisle smiled. "The night of giving. Everywhere around our world, families gather to await midnight, the hour Dantum Hale defeated Vampyra . . . "

He trailed into the history, and Jasper became uninterested in the story that he was forced to know by heart. Instead, he watched Alice who listened on with great intensity, until it was time for the first present.

"I thought," Esme said as midnight grew even closer, "that since we have a new guest with us, we would let her start the ceremony."

Esme gestured for Alice to come into the center of the room, which she did so with a confused glance to Jasper. As she neared Esme, the lights flickered into darkness, and somewhere a younger member of the family "ooo" 'ed. There was the strike of the match, and Alice's face came into view within the dim flame. The shadows danced across her face in mesmerizing patterns as she lit the traditional three pronged candlestick, causing the family to cheer before taking the ceremonial sip of champagne.

Alice did this timidly, only a small sip that was soon followed by one longer sip until the contents of her glass were emptied. Esme then preceded to hand the small girl, whom Jasper had absentmindedly drawn nearer to, a large gift. He should have known his mother still had her presents in the house. Maybe she had invited Alice herself, seeing how Jasper had longed for her.

"For me," she looked a little confused. "Now?"

"Of course, it's tradition for the lighter of the candle to open the first present," Esme seemed surprised. "Go ahead. I made it especially for you."

Alice tore the wrapping off enthusiastically, opening the box and pulling out the contents: an Esme original silk dress with delicate patterns dancing across it. Alice looked up to Esme, absolute love in her eyes. "Thank you Esme."

The lights flickered back on as the two hugged and the other family members, mostly younger ones, and an over zealous Emmett, scattered to pick up their own gifts and trade.

"Whoa, Alice," Emmett picked the two oversized bags up. "You didn't buy all of this did you?"

"Well," Jasper noted how Alice tensed as if suddenly remembering something. "The green bag is from me . . . the red one is from . . . Edward."

Emmett's head snapped to stare at Alice in shock. Jasper felt her shift uncomfortably at his side, although he could not see her face, he could imagine the way her tiny lips tugged downward at the corners. He turned to see her watching her hands as she explained, "He asked me to bring them to you guys . . . that's why I came."

It was silent for a moment as Emmett's breath became long and heavy and Rose rushed to his side as if to contain him. Jasper watched as the two emotions struggled on his face, anger and joy. "You know Edward?"

He asked as if it were a vital clue as to which emotion would win out in the end.

"No," Alice tensed once more, her eyes speckled with gold burning through Jasper as she turned to read his expression. "Someone was knocking on my door yesterday evening and when I opened it, there he was with the bag - "

"You mean a vampire is after you, and you just went and opened the door for a stranger," Jasper couldn't keep the annoyance at her lack of self-preservation from his voice.

"Sorry," her eyes narrowed at him. "But after seeing what a vampire can do first hand, I figured if one was trying to kill me, they wouldn't just knock on the front door. In fact, I don't think there'd be a front door left."

Jasper and her both turned in surprise to see Emmett rolling with laughter.

Joy had obviously won.

They passed the presents around for the rest of the early morning, during which Emmett asked for every detail of Edward's visit, before even glancing at the gift in his hand. How were Edward's clothes? Torn, or good condition? Did he look healthy? Did he sound happy? Sad? What were his exact words and tone?

"He looked perfectly normal," Alice said. "He didn't say much, just that he was Edward of the southern quadrant. I recognized him from news clippings . . . so I believed him. He just handed me the bag and said he knew I was friends with Jasper and he wanted me to drop these off for you guys. He sounded sad, but I think it was only because he could not be with his family . . ."

Rose made him give up his interrogation after that, shutting him out with an extensive conversation with Alice of fashion as the crowd begin to thin. Carlisle and Esme had taken an exhausted Bella to her room for rest. Emmett and Rose left and were brewing over the small gifts and cards that Edward had brought for them. A rare, antique perfume bottle filled with perfume for Rose, and an antique wall display of daggers for Emmett.

"Meet me on the balcony," Alice turned to him as Esme returned and gestured for Jasper. She met him half way holding the small box Jasper recognized at one. He stared at his mother, surprised.

"I thought you might still want this," Esme giggled before dropping it in his hand and letting him leave to follow Alice.

Jasper turned and walked at a deliberately slow pace towards the stairs. He spotted Alice's black head disappear beyond the spiral and hurried a little, now she was not there to watch. Eventually, he reached the stairs and he climbed them, two at time. Alice was waiting at the top, her small frame resting against the rail. Her face was bright and excited, hope flickering in her eyes as if she had been scared this moment would never come. Jasper felt guilt bite at his stomach as he finally reached the last stair, knowing he been the source of her pain. He brushed past, waiting.

"I have a gift for you," Alice said once he had settled himself on the balcony proper.

He turned to see her smile up at him, shafts of moonlight catching her skin causing a soft glow around her, an angel beneath the stars. She pulled her arms from behind her back, spreading them wide before cupping them again before her, almost bashfully, which was unusual in itself. Alice had never been one to be shy, like the day they first met . . .

"It's not much," she continued. "But I hope you like it."

Alice uncupped her hands, opening them in a teasingly slow manner. Flat on her palm was a silver box that had a white ribbon tied around it. Instead of allowing Jasper to take the box, Alice stepped back and pulled the ribbon undone. Jasper remained still, impatient to see inside it, yet wanting to hold onto his feeling of suspense, the tension and the small fact that he didn't know what to expect. Eventually, Alice removed the lid of the box.

She pulled out a tassel, one that was perfect for the end of his sword. It faded from a dark black, into a deep purple and from the end dangled a small jewel. It made him think of Alice the moment his eyes spotted it. It was a small jewel with many facets that was as surprising as she was. The jewel itself seemed to be black, but when the light bounced off it just right it seemed to sparkle a bright gold, before changing to a deep blue as the jewel twirled.

"Tassels are traditional in the city," she said as he took the tassel from her hand and examined the extraordinary jewel. "They are offerings of protection for . . . for loved ones, and the jewel is something I found when I was a little girl. I thought it was a lot like me and . . . I thought it would be nice if you had a piece of me wherever you went, even in the most dangerous of places."

He looked up too see her watching him curiously, her blue eyes brimming over in gold.

"I love it," he smiled.

She returned the smile and his eyes watched it greedily, as if he knew the smile would not last forever.

"I have a present for you too," he said reaching into his pocket.

He pulled out the tiny, oblong box that his mother had brought him, and held it out for her. She took it gingerly, softly brushing the tips of his fingers that held the box, sending chills down his spin.

"It has been in the family for centuries," he explained as she began to open it. "My great grandfather made it for his wife. It was a symbol of his love for her, and a promise to always protect her."

Alice beamed at the pendant that was on the choker. It was his family's crest. The choker itself was made of soft ribbon, flowing down to meet the pendant before trailing on, and ending in an X shape. "It's beautiful."

He was at her side, his heart beating in joy at her words. He pulled the choker from the small box and then placed it around her neck. "I want you to know, I might become . . . an annoyance to you over time."

She giggled, turning to show off the beautiful choker. It fit her perfectly, as if it had been made for her specifically in mind, the blue ribbon setting off her pale skin. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I feel very . . . protective over you," he emphasized the word protective, because he was afraid to make her feel like he would be possessive. "You are very fragile, after all."

"Well us normal humans normally are," she giggled.

Jasper's instincts told him to pull away, to fight the emotions that were clouding his better judgment, but it was already too late. He stepped forward, closing the small distance that to him had felt like miles, and wrapped his arms around her delicate waist yet again. She smiled up at him, the gold in her eyes softening to blue. It was a mystery to him why they did so, but he never questioned it, contacts or not. It was just a representation to who she was. Ever changing, mysterious and deep. His own little wonder.

She pulled away, her face etched with sadness as she asked, "Why did you do it?"

She didn't have to explain any further, the sadness on her face spoke volumes, but when he could not force the words out she continued. "Was it because you were afraid James would find me?"

"Partly," he felt disgusted with himself to see how he had caused her beautiful smile to disappear. "Even when James is gone . . . you will still be in danger. And it's all my fault. I attract danger, it's my job. I don't want to put you in danger - "

Alice was wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her head into his chest and speaking, "I can take care of myself Jasper. Just please . . . don't do that again. It made me cry . . . I don't think . . . I have ever cried, not since I was a little girl."

He rested his head against her soft hair, breathing in the deep fragrance that could only be identified as Alice, feeling suddenly so small knowing how he had hurt her so. He could not do that again. He would never be the cause of Alice's pain, and he would do everything in his power to make sure no one else ever caused her pain.

"I think I'm growing very fond of this little balcony," Alice pulled back to flash him that pearly smile.

"Me too."

Those were the last words they spoke that night as he pulled her tighter into the curvature of his body. He pressed his lips against hers, melting into her, and he was awed that she allowed him to do so. He promised to himself, silently as he lost himself in her embrace and lips, that he would protect her from all dangers, from everyone - or he would die trying.


	11. Intruder

**25 December 709**

He awoke in what seemed to be the perfect dream. In his arms she lay, her head nestled in the grove of his chest. There was the tiniest of smiles gracing her fair face as she watched dreams behind her closed lids, dreams that he allowed himself to hope he was a part of. He stayed this way as the day's sun grew above them, sprinkling its golden light through the white clouds. The clouds began to thin with time, bathing Alice in its warming light. It was the first time he had ever seen her in a cloudless day.

He was glad that she had convinced him to stay on the balcony, insisting his always extremely high temperature was the perfect source of heat to keep her more than warm amidst the night's icy breeze. He looked down to see her eyes, outlined in purple, flutter open. She looked up to him slowly, the perfect Alice smile settling across her face as her sky blue eyes gazed upon his face.

"I was dreaming," she announced excitedly, the joy on her face causing him to smile, the song in her voice making his heart beat faster.

"About what," he tilted his head and watched as she pulled away only enough to become level with him.

"About Bella," she laced her fingers, wrapped in silk, around his. "Would you like to hear about it?"

"Please," he pulled her even closer to him so that as she spoke he could feel her breath tickling his face.

"Bella was all grown up, she was so beautiful Jasper. Her hair was long, and she was wearing a beautiful dress." Jasper noted the sad tone to her voice, although her eyes were alight. "Your mother was there, and your father, oh and Emmett and Rose. They looked elated. And you were there too," she paused as the memory played silently within her own mind, but Jasper waited patiently before she continued. "You were with me, holding my hand, like this, and we were all just watching."

"Watching what?"

Something changed in her eyes; the brightening joy became dull, but only for a moment. "We were watching Bella dancing beneath these strings of light."

"Bella doesn't like dancing," he chuckled at how only last night Emmett had picked her up in her bear like arms and swung her around because she refused to dance.

"She had her feet placed on his, and he was leading her. She looked like she was enjoying herself in my dream," Alice sighed with a dreamy glaze covering her face.

"He?"

"Edward," she continued to stare upward into the sky, into the sun, a dreamy expression covering her face still.

Edward. He felt a twinge of pain at the mention of his name amongst the beauty of the morning. He missed his old friend, how had he not realized that, all this time? They once had been close. Where was he now? What was he doing? He looked up to see Alice watching him carefully now, her blue eyes not hinting in the least at the gold that hid somewhere beneath them. There was a curious, confused look settling across her face and she announced timidly, "I . . . I think I am hungry."

He laughed at the tone in her voice as she said these words as if she were surprised by her own hunger. He stood up, pulling her gently to her feet before they walked once more to the party room. Only the younger children were in there, playing with their new toys. Bella was the only child missing. He led her pass the unnoticing children into the kitchen.

No one situated in the kitchen saw them approaching; they were all staring at Bella. She continued to eat, unaware of the eyes that watched her every move. Rosalie was the only one who took her eyes away from Bella, but only to look at Emmett, who rested his mouth against the knuckles of his fist as he watched her. Both of Emmett's parents were frozen, their forks held in midair, food forgotten, as they watched the small child. At their side, Rose's parents shifted uncomfortably. Standing, both Carlisle and Esme seemed worried as they watched their blissfully unaware, youngest daughter.

"Good morning," Alice called gently, bringing everyone back to life.

There were a few coughs, heads turned, Bella smiled, only Emmett remaining the same.

"Good morning," Bella called happily before placing her spoon down onto the empty plate and running to hug both Jasper and Alice.

As she pulled away from him, she spoke the news he knew she had shared with the others that had caused their odd behavior, "I saw Edward last night."

Alice and Jasper exchanged glances, before he looked to Emmett who was still in the same passive position. Jasper kneeled to become level with his sister, still holding to her tiny frame in a half embrace. "Where?"

"He was outside my window," she answered with little emotion to the matter.

Her room was on the third floor beside his parents. It too had a balcony. "What was he doing? Bells, can you tell me what happened?"

She nodded, eager to please her older brother. "I woke up and he was sitting on the balcony looking at my window. I got up to say hello, but then he was gone."

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming," Esme spoke softly, but her daughter only shook her head.

"No, I was awake."

"Thank you Bella," Jasper hugged the tiny body and then said, "why don't you go play with your new toys."

She frowned at that, she had outgrown toys after her toddler years. It was odd, but she was extraordinarily mature for her young age. Still they bought her toys, unbelieving that a seven year old child would much rather have books. For Dantum, Jasper had bought her, her first novel. It was nothing complicated; even though she was extremely smart for her age, she was still a child.

She left the room, and everyone stopped eating, standing to leave the room as well. Only Emmett and Rose stayed. Very little could ruin his appetite. He continued eating, each bite of food warming him again, slowly returning him to his usual self.

"Here Alice," Esme was her smiley self as she sat a plate of food before Alice. "I wasn't sure what you liked, so I gave you a bit of everything."

"Oh, thank you Esme," she smiled as she picked up her fork.

Jasper watched with great curiosity as Alice timidly moved a bite of food to her mouth, pausing, before placing it in her mouth. She chewed it slowly, her eyes widening slightly as the taste coursed through her mouth. Then she swallowed, and her movements became less timid. She tried one of everything on her plate, praising Esme's cooking afterwards, and then picking off separate items of food.

"Jasper," Carlisle called his attention away from Alice. "Can I see you in my study?"

All heads turned to Carlisle who was standing by Esme now, wearing a patient smile. Jasper nodded, pushing his chair away. His father gave his mother a gentle kiss on her cheek, before escaping the over crowded kitchen. Jasper made to follow, but not without a final look at the smiling beauty who chewed her food enthusiastically. Alice paused to smile at him, unspoken words passing between the two; a silent promise to return. One, he promised to himself, to keep forever.

He left the kitchen, following his father into the study where he shut the door and locked it behind him. Even now that they were apart, the warmth he felt burning within his chest from being with Alice still warmed his heart. He watched as his father pulled the three leather bound books away from the shelf of books behind his desk, revealing a small number pad. He began to punch in the numbers and once the combination was complete, he stepped away, replacing the books.

Jasper looked to the place on the floor where the tiles spread apart, revealing a gaping hole. He watched as his father disappeared silently into the darkness that emitted from the hole, before he himself followed. This was not his first trip into his father lab. He descended into the dimly lit hallway, listening intently to the floor sliding back into place leaving no clues as to where they had disappeared for others. As the narrow halls expanded into a wider space, light flooded the room to welcome its guest. It would have taken normal humans several minutes for their eyes to grow accustomed to the change, but for Jasper and his father, it took no time at all.

Sitting in the middle of the room was a large table several feet long and wide. Upon it were piles of folders and stacks of papers. There were also test tubes, laboratory equipment, and books. Carlisle made his way to the only bare space upon the table and pulled the folder off the top of the others as Jasper made his way to stand beside him. He watched curiously as his father opened the folder and separated the photos and papers before him.

Jasper felt his stomach twist in disgust at the faces that stared up at him. Each face was different in every way, and the same in only one. They were all different shapes, sizes, and different features, but the all had one thing in common: blackened skin as if the flesh had somehow been scorched, but not burned.

"We haven't had a chance to talk about all that is going on," Carlisle spoke. "I thought we should before it is too late."

Jasper nodded in silent agreement as the lifeless eyes continued to stare into him as if seeing him even though death.

No music played. The only sound in the small, black car was the sound of tires trailing over pavement, and shallow breaths. Jasper sped through the mostly empty streets without truly seeing the object or the faces that blurred past outside the windows. His own thoughts were still within the darken room beneath his father's study.

"Jasper," Alice's voice was soothing, but even still it was strong enough to pull him away from his dark thoughts. "What is bothering you?"

He turned to face her, the warmth that radiated off her like rays from the sun warmed and brightened the small car they traveled in. "Nothing, Alice."

"Jasper," she sighed in impatience.

He sighed as well, his breath mixing with hers and the silence soon returned once more. He knew if he did not tell her, she would start pressing for more information and he could not deny her what she wished.

"Carlisle and I had a long discussion about vampires and a few things are bothering me, that is all," he spoke, hoping to leave it at that, but the way she narrowed her eyes told him he was not going to get off so easily.

"Is there something going on I should know about?" she tilted her head and shifted her body to face him and to tell him she meant business.

"No," he told her truthfully, but before she could protest he continued, "but I know you are going to make me tell you anyway."

She smiled in satisfaction and waited patiently for him to continue while he tried to find the best place to begin. "Something . . . odd, is happening to the vampires. Some type of infection is spreading amongst them. Carlisle has been attempting to study it, to study the vampires themselves, but it is not easy."

Alice nodded to show she was following. He groaned, not wishing to speak of such dark, ugly things to someone as bright and beautiful as Alice, but he knew he had no choice. He thought back to the pieces of flesh that were contained in glass boxes below his house, all scarred black with this "infection". Some of them Carlisle had prepared himself, such as the small scrape of flesh from the vampire Jacob had brought only a month or so ago. Others Jasper had gathered himself for his father's study. He didn't want to divulge the details to Alice, to make her think of Carlisle studying for hours in the small room over pieces of flesh because live study would be too risky.

"Do you remember Jacob?"

"Of the Northern Quadrant, yes," Alice squinted in confusion and he found it more than adorable.

"He brought our attention to this infection. It seems to turn vampires black and is somehow . . . killing them," Jasper shook his head, how could he explain something to her he didn't understand?

"This is bad, why," she frowned.

"It isn't," he sighed. "It's just that, while they are infected it seems to make them . . . stronger, and even . . . insane. Since Jacob's tribe found the first infected vampire, they have had to fight against several more. These infected vampires are a problem because they are coming out in the day and slaughtering people, and they are almost too strong to stop."

He shuddered at the numbers Carlisle had repeated to him earlier of the lives that a single infected vampire had destroyed in only a half hour. One hundred. It had taken all of Jacob's immediate family to destroy the thing and one almost died in the process. How long before his city would face the same threat during the day? "We've never seen anything like it, and we don't understand it. All Carlisle knows is that it spreads with contact, but more than just touching, and it isn't air born . . . yet. He says it's like a virus, and is constantly mutating. Right now it is killing the vampires, but he is worried that maybe it could mutate to the point where it doesn't kill the vampire, but makes it stronger."

Alice didn't respond. He knew that even with those few details she understood the gravity of the situation. She turned her head to the window, watching the blurring shapes and colors as silence yet again engulfed the car. Then without warning, she turned back to him. "Do you believe that will happen?"

"No," he shook his head. "I don't believe that can happen."

"Then what is _really_ bothering you," she crossed her arms and her eyebrows grew closer together, pinching the skin together.

Busted.

He had hoped he would not have to repeat the conversation he had had with his father again, but Alice was too smart to believe that the 'infection' was bothering him when he didn't believe it to become a problem.

"Alice," he groaned, but she shook her head, her bangs flying with the motion.

"Carlisle has always been interested in vampires," he sighed in defeat and continued as he turned the car onto the narrow streets. "He has always thought there was more to them than just perfect killing machines . . . that maybe they are more human than we know, and after everything that has happened, he believes that more now than ever."

"What do you mean?"

"You remember that night the vampires attacked us," he felt his muscles tighten in anger at his reckless behavior that night that had almost killed them both. She nodded. "That was the first time I ever heard one _speak_. I had always figured they did, you know, but not so _human-like._ They called each other by names, regular names. Victoria, James . . . and he even called her babe. Then when I killed her, he ran to the fire to save her . . . . I'll never forget his face."

He paused as the image came to him clearer than ever before. It was like watching a movie clip play before him, and each time he replayed it in his mind he found new details he had not seen before. James had stopped trying to attack Jasper and watched her death in shock. Jasper remembered the mingled terror, despair, and agony that had lingered across the vampire's face as the fire spread taking her with it. It was like watching a human, and for a brief second Jasper felt sympathetic for James. "It was like he could actually feel something other than . . . bloodlust."

"She was his mate," Alice remembered softly from beside him as their return to her apartments came close to an end. "When I remember his face . . . I feel bad for him . . . but then I remember the rest . . . "

"There were also other things," he said, slowing as small crowds of people enjoying the company of others on the holiday made their way into the safety of their homes away from the dimming day. "Do you remember them saying things about _half-breeds_ and this . . . _Volturi._ They said that the Volturi _outlawed_ half-breeds. I didn't understand, so I told Carlisle about it. He says it sounds like they are _breeding_ with _humans,_ but they have some kind of government system of their own and they made doing that illegal or something!"

"Vampires breeding with humans," Alice said in horror. "Is that possible?"

"I never thought about it before now, but they are so strong, they would . . . " he trailed off at the horrific possibilities that played through his mind and decided to drop the disgusting matter. "But the thought of them actually being _organized_ is horrifying as well. I've never seen more than four vampires together, and they always seemed to be wandering. Until your list . . . "

"My list," her eyes widened and a small smile of gratitude spread across her lips as another troubling thought fought its way to the front of his mind. "You took Emmett and Rose with you, didn't you?"

"Yes," he nodded and he felt his heart jolt as she slid her tiny hand into his and squeezed. "Even they were amazed to see vampires were living in such close proximity to humans."

"You weren't hurt were you," she brought herself closer to him, her breath kissing his face now.

"No Alice," he turned to meet her gaze.

It burned to look at something so beautiful, it was like looking into the sun. Then he realized the burning was from trying to open his eyes _wider_ as if to see her better. He returned his attention to the road, and Alice slid her hand from beneath him.

"Jasper . . . what are vampires. I mean . . . where do they come from?"

He sighed. The million-dollar question. "The legends say from humans, Vampyra. But I don't believe that. My father does though, especially after yesterday."

"What happened yesterday," Alice asked.

"Something . . . strange," he sighed as she once more forced him to speak of things he didn't want to even think about.

"What," she asked.

They were getting close to her home now; he could see the spot where it stood on the distance.

"Vampires in robes killed one of their own kind. One who I think was infected," he missed the flash of emotions the flitted across Alice's face as he realized he had looped back to their original subject.

"Robes?"

"Yes," he nodded, not unaware of the utter fear that was shining with gold through the blue haze of her eyes, maybe she was realizing how many vampires there really was in the world. "I have never seen or heard of vampires killing their own kind before . . . then when they left . . . I went to stop them, I didn't want them running into the streets, but they got away."

He played a new memory now, trying to put any other explanation to what happened that day, yesterday, than the name his father had called it. Special abilities. Just like he himself was capable of. "I was running after them, but they stopped me - knocked me back with . . . a force field."

"A force field," Alice voice was on edge with curiosity and the next words that came from her mouth burned him as much as they had done when Carlisle had spoken them. "Vampires have special abilities . . . like your family?"

"I am afraid so," he slowed once more as he turned into the driveway. "My family and those like us in other cities have always had special gifts. It is a birthright, something we come into in on our twenty first birthday, when we are a full adult and ready to take on the tradition of protecting the city, like our ancestors did before us. I can make fire, Emmett is insanely strong, Rose is too . . . and vain . . . Jacob's family are all shape shifters, they turn into wolf like creatures . . . Edward was extremely fast, faster then even vampires, but then there are some are gifts that have nothing to do with fighting. Like my mother's love and ability to bring people together, or my father's compassion and intelligence . . . but even so I can't wrap my mind around _vampires_ being similar in this way."

He killed the engine now outside her apartment. She said nothing, turning to look outside her window at the empty apartment as he strangled the steering wheel with his father's words ringing in his head.

"_Jasper, maybe they have more in common with us and humans than what we thought. I believe we all come from the same place, whether it is where the legends say, from Vampyra, or not. We all arose from humans. We have special gifts, abilities, so it would not surprise me if they did too."_

"_Well I can't believe we come from the same place as those monsters," Jasper had almost shouted, the anger strangling all other emotions and rational thought._

"_We were once human Jasper, perhaps they were too . . . "_

"Something is not right," Alice spoke the words darkly.

Jasper's head snapped in the direction of the small apartment. In the dim light, he watched as the blinds from inside her apartment swayed with the breeze.

"I didn't leave my window open," she whispered.

"Stay here," he commanded, a new panic wiping out all other emotions.

He ran to the door, pausing to turn to make sure Alice had in fact listened to him. When he saw she had, he opened the door. It gave way without any resistance, and he realized it was unlocked. He walked into the small apartment, and for a brief moment everything seemed to be ok. Everything was in its perfect place, books piled on the table, movies and CDs stacked against the wall, nothing in the floor.

Then the smell hit him like a wrecking ball, the smell of something rotting. He stomached the scent, walking to where it was the strongest: her bathroom. He opened the door and was both surprised, and disgusted at what he saw. Curled up, fitting within the sink as if it were its bed, was a kitten. He remembered; Alice loved kittens.

Above the sink, Jasper stared into his reflection through the dripping blood. He felt rage and hatred, and utter revulsion rise in his stomach. It was so thick he thought he would choke on it. Written into the smeared blood was one simple name. James.

He ran out the apartment, slamming the door behind him as utter rage coursed through him. James had found Alice, and if that had not been enough, he was planning on torturing her mentally. Killing something she loved, something so innocent and pure, just to scar her.

He sat in the car and Alice immediately questioned him. He looked into her eyes; they were a glowing blue now, speckled with gold. He was beginning to take the change in her eyes as a sign of worry. He would not make her suffer with details. "James has been here."

He turned the key, starting the car and spinning the tires on the pavement as they squealed away from her death trap and before she could protest. As they flew through the streets to his home, Jasper imagined the hundred of ways he could slice the vampire. He had never felt a hate so strong, one that consumed his entire being. Nothing more seemed to exist within that blinding hatred. Nothing else seemed to matter, only killing him.

He felt her touch on his hand. It was gentle, but was not as warm as normal and he turned to see her, a small smile on her delicate lips. For a brief moment, the hatred was swept away, but agonizing fear came to take the empty space left behind after the hatred had died as he thought about never seeing that small smile again. "Alice, you're going to stay at my home for a while."

She nodded in understanding, but he could see the questioning behind her eyes. He was terrified. If this monster got near her, he would never forgive himself. If she were hurt, he would hurt too.

If she died, he would die too.


	12. Romeo's Death

**8 January 710**

Alice stared out the long, lattice window into the thick rain. It splattered against the window, one continuous block of gray. Jasper's family sat behind her on long sofas, talking about matters of the estate and patrol. Alice had come to the window when she realized she couldn't tribute anything to their conversation, staring out the window until her sight blurred and she was seeing shapes in the clouds of gray and pools of water. Jasper watched from beside his mother, the only one within the room whom seemed to really see the two of them. She watched in quiet satisfaction as he watched her with a serene look.

"Romeo : What lady is that, which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight?

Servant : I know not, sir.

Romeo : O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear;  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!"

Alice smiled as she heard the soft tinkle of Bella's voice as she read the book she had received for Dantum. Her childlike voice gave the love scene a new meaning, a new way to be looked at. The young girl made it sound mysterious and innocent, true love that never burnt out. Alice closed her eyes, not jumping from surprise as the floor creaked behind her and Jasper placed his hand on her shoulder. Instead, she fell into his touch and he joined her, hands entwined on their laps.

They tried, for a short time, to not look at each other, each gaze headed in a different direction, but they couldn't resist the allure of each other's eyes for long and were soon talking in ways that only lovers know. Alice tilted her head to one side, her golden blue eyes dancing in the firelight, her move mirroring the way that Jasper leaned in to her, his green eyes flashing with each lightening strike that fell from the sky. Thunder rumbled beneath them, mixing with the peak of the romantic scene that floated towards them in Bella's sweet voice, as Romeo first met his Juliet at the fateful party. Jasper brought his hand forward, hesitating, before placing his palm on Alice's cheek. She smiled and balanced the motion out so her head rested comfortably on him. Jasper smiled, an awkward motion that hardly braced his features, but that only added to the attraction, to the rare meaning behind it. Alice's smile was wider, brighter, blinding to look at and they both rested in bliss, safe in the knowledge that the other was content with them.

The voices behind them all seemed to dim out, talk of war and tactics and fights disappearing out into a buzzing sound. The only voice clear was Bella's monologue, which seemed to rise above all the other noises that racked the world, her voice wavering every now and again when the romance became too much for her young heart. Tears were shed, happy tears, sad tears for the tragedy that awaited the star -crossed lovers, and still the world stood still, didn't exist in that moment as all else persisted against what should happen. Jasper's smile faded to a neutral look of pleasure as Alice half closed her eyes.

"I'm glad that I'm here with you," she whispered in a gentle voice. "I'm glad, that you are here to protect me from everything that threatens to knock me down. I don't have any regrets, and I want you to know that."

Jasper could not respond to her words at first, confused by their meaning. He listened to his sister' words, losing himself in the deep blue of her eyes that burned with golden speckles as he slowly began to understand her meaning.

"Juliet : Go ask his name : if he be married.  
My grave is like to be my wedding bed.

Nurse: His name is Romeo, and a Montague;  
The only son of your great enemy.

Juliet: My only love sprung from my only hate!  
Too early seen unknown, and known too late!  
Prodigious birth of love it is to me,  
That I must love a loathed enemy."

Jasper knew he felt the same, deep inside his chest, but he would never admit it. The threat of James still rang clearly in his head, a constant reminder of what his relationship had cost him, had cost Alice, even if she claimed to have no regrets, he did. By just being with her, he had thrown her whole life into disarray, making it so that she couldn't even go home, for fear of attack. All because of his love for her. Being with her, meant everything to him, but being with her cost him everything too. Love had a high asking price and it shamed him deeply that he was willing to pay, all for the sake of being as close to Alice as he physically could.

"Hey Jazz," Emmett called, his loud voice booming around the room as little Bella closed the leather bound book, an original from a millennium ago. "Are you going to share Alice, or keep her to yourself all night? I was hoping to have another one-on-one with her," Emmett's grin filled his face, rang in his voice and Jasper couldn't help but smile at the way Alice wrapped herself around people, drew them in, made them love her even in such a short amount of time.

"If you're thinking car chases, then yes, I will have her to myself all night," Jasper said in a grave voice, trying to hide his laughter in his eyes. "I'm not having Alice squealing around in the rain. But if you want to place another bet on what tonight's game result will be, then I may be willing to share," his laugh finally broke free of his throat as Alice hit him playfully.

"What will it be this time Emmett?" she asked. "Slight defeat, or humiliating defeat. I can do both," her eyes twinkled as she watched Emmett frown and the others laugh at his expression.

"Don't think you'll win this time, oh mystic pixie," he teased, his eyes wicked mischievous in the firelight. Alice stuck her small tongue out at him as she crossed the room in twirls and graceful steps. Jasper stayed behind her, watching the way she moved, memorizing her every step. He couldn't get enough of her, couldn't drink her in fast enough and there was an ache in his chest as she eased out of his reach. She seemed to sense this, and turned, her eyes welcoming and loving as she stretched out her own hand for him to take and settle in. The ache in his chest dulled as their flesh contacted one another.

They sat down together, beside Esme who turned away so as not to expose the utter ecstasy on her face from the sight of the two. Now her family was complete. She turned only to be mirrored with a smile from her husband as they both entwined their hands together in utter happiness. Jasper could almost feel for himself the rays of elations that shined from his parents. Bella stood from her spot, walking to Alice who opened her arms and allowed the little child to sit upon her lap.

"Alice," Rose called her attention now, "I was thinking that while these two men are roaming the streets looking for trouble, me and you could head to that mall you were telling me about. A whole night of shopping would be entertaining."

"More shopping," Emmett's mouth dropped in utter disbelief and Jasper himself chuckled at the foolish expression. "Didn't you two just go a full day of shopping when Alice arrived?"

"Well if you like, we can put it off until daybreak," Rosalie was smirking with an evil glint in her eyes as she winked at Alice. "Then both you and Jasper can join us like last time."

"Oh baby," Emmett rose from his place by Carlisle, crossing to her seated recliner and wrapped himself around her. "I know how much shopping means to you, don't put it off just to wait for me – you might go through withdrawals."

The others' laughed as she playfully punched him, which still would have been hard enough to possibly break a human's arm. Emmett stood her up, sitting her down in his lap to wrap his arms around her waist. They went into one of their common love moments, all in a couple of seconds. He stared up into her eyes in absolute wonder as if he had never seen such vibrant eyes of green. Rose returned the stare, ignoring the rest of the room and its occupants, with just as much passion and wonder. This was something Jasper would normally grow sick at, roll his eyes even, but now he realized they were just a reflection of himself and Alice, and he could not begrudge them their own moment.

"Would you like to come with us?" Alice turned to Esme at her side as Bella watched the adults in childish fascination.

Bella turned to Jasper, a small smile alighting her youthful features with a secret he only wished to know. He wondered how the world looked to her pure mind. Esme stroked her daughter's head while Carlisle answered for her.

"I can't think of a time when she has ever turned down a shopping trip," he winked.

"Then it is settled," Rose pulled her gaze away from Emmett who only squeezed her waist tighter. "We will leave after the boys."

The girls then engrossed themselves in talks of shopping and fashion as Jasper turned his attention to the glass wall that exposed the end to yet another perfect day. Each day that he passed with Alice at his side, within the same house, was like a perfect dream, one he wished to never wake up from, but lurking in the shadows of his dream was the ever repeating image of James and his words that rung out clear amongst their happiness. A nightmare.

He watched as the light grays turned to a deep blue, tainting the droplets that formed against the glass with their darkened colour. Every night that he left Alice, even if in the care of his family, was a torture so deep he almost fell beneath its oppressing weight. He knew he must protect his city, he knew it was his life, the reason he was born. Night after night, the people of his city rested their heads against the pillows with the promise of tomorrow because he was there, wandering the night's shadows, in search of the things that threatened their peaceful dreams, but how little they seemed to matter next to the safety of Alice! Leaving to patrol the streets was a battle whereas before, it had been a way of life, a part of him. Now Alice was such a large part that nothing else seemed to matter, as long as she was at his side. Even patrols.

Emmett stood up, stretching, as the girls paused to watch his motions. "Well, not that this isn't fun, but me and Jasper have a date."

Jasper stood up from Alice's side, still clenching her hand as Bella silently excused herself from Alice's lap so they could say their goodbyes, but not first without a long hug to Jasper's leg. She broke away, a watery smile on her face as Esme extended her hand to her daughter. Alice stroked Bella's hair as she moved away, before turning back to Jasper. She stared upward at him, the blue in her eyes crying out the pain they both felt upon another separation. He knew he should remain with her, spend his nights with her in his arms, but he was needed elsewhere, and he always would be. He knew it was selfish to only share his days with her, but his nights belonged to something else, and he knew she deserved better.

"Record the game for me," Emmett spoke with Carlisle. "I'm betting the final score will be 32 to 24."

"You're way off," Alice announced as Jasper watched the gold softly flood away a majority of the blue within her eyes. "It is only going to be 18 to 7. Both defences are better than you give them credit."

"Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes, walking to the door with Rose following behind. "Just have my money ready for when I return in the morning."

She stood up, her gloved hand still entwined with Jasper's, but he could still feel the ice cold beneath the wool. She turned to his father, "Would you like to get in on this bet?"

"No, I think I learned my lesson last game day," he chuckled. "Never bet against Alice."

She smiled allowing Jasper to lead her to the front door where Emmett was waving goodbye to her and Rose before stepping out. Rose left the two alone, another separation pulling at their hearts. He turned so both their bodies were mirroring the other, only a small amount of space between them that he was desperate to close once and for all, even if it meant pulling her within him so they could burn as one. It was never enough to just hold her, and leaving was more then torturous. The pain reflected in Alice's eyes as she wrapped both of her fragile hands within his, smiling upward, the blue returning like rainfall within the gold of her eyes. She said nothing, nothing needed to be said, her smile, her eyes said it all.

She watched in bliss as his own smile returned to his hardened features, softening the face she loved so much, melting away the facade he worked so hard at, the one she could break with a smile. He released her hands pulling her into him, and she knew to tilt her head at the right angle as they performed their separating ceremony. His lips gently brushed her forehead, a kiss of true love that surpassed all other forms and needed no physical reminder of how strong it truly was, making those moments of physical contact that much more perfect.

He pulled away, realizing as he watched himself in the reflection of her eyes that one day she would be his wife – if she were willing. It was selfish he knew, but he cared not. She would be by his side, and that was all he needed to know.

"Be safe," she whispered the words, clenching his shoulders tighter, unwilling to break the connection.

His heart raced out of control as he pressed his lips against her, melting into her soft lips. He could spend every moment pressed against her small frame, feeling her breath tickle his face, feeling her hand rest against his chest. It was these moments of close contact that made him realize how tied to Alice he really was, how he could never leave her, even if he tried. He could almost see their love, the bond that tied their hearts together and he hated how he stretched it, even for the shortest amount of time. He never had to speak, never had to express his love through gifts. This motion was enough.

Jasper was taken by surprise when Alice broke the contact they held. Normally, he would gentle pry her away and kiss her one last time, on her head. He hadn't realized how reluctant he had been to let go, more than usual, until Alice had softly pulled her hands away, letting his arms drop to his side. Jasper sighed, wondering where this panic and reluctance had risen from, before bringing his hand up so he could trail her jaw line. She nodded once, and then he turned, heading towards Emmett.

She watched with a deep sorrow as he disappeared through the door, but contented herself that when day broke, he would be hers once more. Tonight he was the city's. She turned to enter the party room, Carlisle had turned the TV on already, the game starting under the blinding lights of the enclosed stadium. There would be three tonight, but only the former interested them. Rose and Esme were both engrossed in more feminine things, standing over a large table with blueprints of Rose's new home in her new city, Noctis.

Alice smiled and watched in serenity at the first family she had had in years. Only one person was absent from the room, Bella. Alice left, eager to leave the note she had written Bella months ago, in her room. She rushed up the stairs, finding Bella's room on the third floor with much ease and paused outside it for a moment.

Alice pushed the door open, a secret smile on her face as she heard the small voice rising from beyond the door. She rested against the frame, with the intention of surprising the girl inside, but froze when her eyes surveyed the room.

"O, here will I set up my everlasting rest  
and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars  
from this world- wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!  
Arms, take your last embrace! And, lips, O you  
The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
A dateless bargain to engrossing death! . . . "

Bella read Romeo's final words, a shimmer of fresh tears in her eyes, her cheeks glistening in the dim light as old tears streaked down them, a small shake shivering through her hands as she clutched the book in a silent fear and angst. Beside her he sat, his hands cupped and pressed against his mouth as he watched the small girl in quiet lust. Alice could see beneath the glimmer of his red eyes the desire to take the small child's life, to cut dead her words, as the poison was to end Romeo's in a few more syllables.

"Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!  
Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on  
the dashing rocks they seasick weary bark!  
Here's to my love!"

Bella paused, and the vivid image of a Romeo drinking his final drink filled all their heads in the silence, a silence that was an attempt for another second of life, another breath to breathe, to escape from aching lungs. The vampire turned his cold eyes to Alice, the red burning out against the deathly pale white of his skin like a fire against the heath. A sadistic smile swept across his face like an oncoming storm, as he took in the sight of Alice hungrily. How could she have not seen this coming?

"O true apothecary!  
Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die."


	13. Betrayal Prodosia

**8 January 710**

"Eww Alice, muah! Muah! Muah," Emmett rolled in laughter as he continued to mock the kissing sounds.

Jasper grew annoyed, but only slightly, a smirk spreading across his face at the joy Emmett radiated even if it was the annoying kind. Jasper opened his hand, letting a small ball of fire escape, missing Emmett only by inches. Emmett instantly closed his mouth, glaring at him, "Not funny Jasper."

"I thought it was," he shrugged simply.

They walked on through the deserted city. Nothing remotely alive crossed their path as night fully settled around them. Emmett paused occasionally, listening to the distant thudding of music from the college student's dorm rooms. It seemed like the best place to meet James since he was after Alice.

"So Alice," Emmett began and Jasper prepared to become defensive. "She's something else, huh?"

"Yeah," Jasper smiled to himself. Something entirely else. Something he hadn't felt before. He doubted if other people ever felt like he did, and on the scale he did. Only a few were lucky enough to experience love so intense it burned, and he couldn't help but let his heart flutter like a trapped bird whenever he thought of Alice and the mix of emotions that flowed through him whenever he looked at her.

"'Yeah'," Emmett interrupted Jasper's thoughts, scattering them like leaves in the autumn wind. "'Yeah'. That's all you can say to describe Alice. To describe how you feel. Wow Jasper, I always knew you were a man of few words, but really?"

"Shut up Emmett," Jasper warned, although half-heartedly. Thoughts of Alice always put him in a blissful mood, although his current mood was tinted with panic and fear for Alice's well being. "If you knew what was good for you … " Jasper trailed off, something crossing his eye line. His head snapped around, Emmett following suit.

They both froze in unison to watch the silhouette of a man slink from the shadows, his red eyes piercing through the darkness like flames in a dark room. He limped forward, a glazed look on his darkened features. As Jasper and Emmett took him in, they slowly began to realize that part of the skin upon his face was taken over with a long streak of blackened flesh, as if the creature had been burned by scorching heat and lived to tell the tale. But even that metaphor didn't seem to cover the amount of damage the vampire carried, the way it was steeped in vulnerability.

It froze in the shadows outside of the streetlight's glow, its red eyes turning to a dark black, and he stared at the two as if in pleasant surprise. Jasper brandished his sword as Emmett raised his fists. The vampire smiled at them, a small, blissful smile, before falling to his knees against the pavement, hanging his head low. As odd as the behavior was, the urgency of the moment did not let either Emmett or Jasper register.

It did not put up as fight as both Emmett and Jasper descended upon the creature. It took them only a matter of seconds to completely dismember the vampire and start the flames that consumed it, destroying its existence. It was only after the flames had begun did Jasper glance at the liquid covering his hand. He stared at the blood that glistened in the streetlights glow, turning his hand over to examine it better while Emmett watched n a mix of horror and amazement.

"Vampires don't bleed," he turned to search Jasper's face for an answer that he just did not have, when the cell phone tucked away safely in one of his many pockets, began to ring.

He wiped the blood on his pants before pulling the cell phone from its hiding place. He snapped the phone open, perhaps a little too hard, as Emmett stared in horror at the blood that now pooled around his feet trailing into the fire. He groaned as he looked down to his shirt that had small splatters of blood.

"Man, this is Rose's favorite patrol shirt on me!"

"Hello," Jasper asked coolly, rolling his eyes at Emmett's comments.

"Jasper," it was Carlisle, his voice panicked and the sobs of his mother echoing in the background.

His heart dropped down into the pits of his stomach, his head spinning.

"Jasper, you need to return home . . . something . . . something has happened to Alice."

Emmett's head snapped up as Carlisle voice echoed to him, Jasper too stunned by the news to respond. It was an odd blur, a dream like sequence, after that. He felt the cell phone slipping from his lifeless fingers as he struggled to release the breath he had just inhaled. He did exhale, in one long gush, but the cell phone never clattered against the ground. He felt a tugging on his arms as his feet gave way to the strength. He snapped his head around to see Emmett dragging him away. He could still hear the distance murmurs of Carlisle on the sending end of the phone, but Emmett's voice was just as distance, even though he was at his side.

He felt himself slide down into the pavement, the smiling, angelic face of Alice replaying in his mind. That night on the balcony, the way her skin had been multi colored beneath the flashing lights. Then it was gone. Snatched away. Alice was gone now. Snatched away too. Had James found her? Impossible!

"Jasper, we're almost there," Emmett said, his eyes focused on the street that was blurring beneath them now. When had they gotten in the car?

They sat in silence as Jasper tried to regain control of himself, of his surroundings. He would be unable to help Alice if he could not so much as form a coherent sentence. They arrived to their home, a few of his guards outside on the lawn now. Where had they been earlier when whatever occurred, had taken place? He didn't stop to ask them, bounding out of the car before it had ever came to a complete stop.

"Alice!"

He saw the heads turning to face him, their pained looks at the absolute dread and pleading he himself heard in her name. "Alice."

Carlisle was running out the front doors to meet him, but Jasper did not wish to pause and speak with him. He had to see Alice first, he had to make sure she was alright! Once he saw that beautiful face, those ever-mysterious eyes, he could breathe again, breathe freely, stop the tightness in his chest.

"Jasper," Carlisle shouted as they got closer, but he ignored him.

"Alice!"

"Jasper, wait," Carlisle grabbed his arm, the strength of his father outmatching his own, and Jasper almost lost his balance. "Jasper she's not here!"

"What do you mean, she is not here," Jasper pulled his arm loose, turning to stare at his father in disbelief.

"Jasper I need you to calm down," Carlisle was pleading now as Emmett arrived at his side, backup against Jasper if needed.

"I will when I know where Alice is," he turned back to the house and attempted once more to enter, only for them both to retain him. "Alice!" he shouted around their bodies, desperately twisting to try and find her.

"Jasper please," Emmett was begging now, but he could not feel the sorrow, the panic, that was clawing at Jasper's chest now; threatening to pull him into pieces.

"She's not there," Carlisle repeated again, his voice straining with the struggle to contain him.

His words were like a repellant, like a deep, fiery, burn into the flesh of his heart. It blinded him, it consumed him, it murdered him. He broke free, his desperation empowering him, as he ran into the house. He could hear the two chasing him, screaming after him, but their voices meant nothing to him. He searched the bottom floor, each empty room a new burn in his heart, a new break in his ability of self-control.

He pushed passed Emmett and Carlisle to rush up the stairs, his heart threatening to break, no, explode if he could not set eyes upon Alice if only for a moment. He could hear his mother now and she was comforting someone. His heart sped up again, although he was sure exhaustion from this new pain would kill its thudding song soon. He heard his feet mixing with the tempo becoming one with it so there was one, continuous thudding that taunted his anxiety.

He reached Bella's door, his feet ending their mix into the song of anxiety, but his heart did not, not until he saw Alice was with neither of the tear-streaked females. His heart shattered and he would have given anything to trade this pain for the pain of the night he was stabbed with his own sword.

"Where is she?" his voice broke as a stinging sensation made his eyelids close in an attempt to relieve the pain. "Where is Alice?"

His mother opened her mouth to speak. Some form of a word came out, but her voice cracked like his too had, then she saw not only his horror-stricken face, but that of her husband's and Emmett's too, and the tears began anew. It was Bella who stood up; her mother's comforting hand never leaving her shoulder, and spoke. Her voice was so soft that Jasper crossed the room and kneeled before her to hear her better.

"I came to my room and . . . he was here," she paused as Jasper's heart broke into even more pieces if that was possible. "He told me if I just sat and read . . . if I didn't scream . . . everything would be ok. He said, well, he said that he was waiting on someone else . . ."

Small tears began to form in his sister's elegant eyes of blue and green and it was like a pull, and he could feel the liquid in his own eyes forming. He admired his sister more than he had ever admired anyone in that moment, for her strength. This seven-year-old girl standing before him and speaking the words his mother could not form through the tears. "Alice came in . . . he said if she didn't come with him, he would take me, so she left with him. She told me to be good, to tell you that . . . she would be all right and . . . that, she loved you."

Jasper felt his face scrunch in an attempt to ring the pain out from it, but it only seemed to make it worse. Alice was gone. Alice was with James. She had left, to save his little sister. He stood up, his father speaking words of comfort, but he could not understand them. Alice was gone. GONE! Suddenly, as if the pain was not all consuming enough, not world shattering enough, he couldn't remember if he had ever actually _said_ that he loved her. Did he ever tell her? If he had, did he say it enough? No, if he had, it was not said enough, and if he never saw her again . . . would she know?

"Rose is out searching now," someone said, Carlisle?

"I'll go help."

Emmett?

He could feel the world caving in on him, he could see its colors draining. Everything was over now, and it was all his fault, because he had been too selfish! He had killed her! It was his fault. He couldn't be sure, but he thought a sob escaped his lips. A few moments of an eternal hell passed before him. Even though it was only long enough for Emmett to leave and his father to drag his crying mother to her feet, it felt as if it had been an eternity, an eternity of knowing Alice was in danger and because of him! He never should have left.

Jasper watched his small sister standing on the balcony now, her back to the chaos in the room. No emotions betrayed the small child as she turned around to expose her vibrant green, and water blue eyes. He joined her on the balcony, trying to breathe in the crisp night air, but the smell only reminded him of death. He bent over her, concentrating on her childish features in an attempt to regain composure, and to be sure she was alright. He already hated himself for putting Alice in danger; he could never forgive himself if something had happened to Bella because of him as well.

He was surprised as she slowly pulled a letter from her pocket, "Edward gave this to me, and I think it is for you."

He took the letter from her hand slowly, his eyes watching in disbelief at the shaky movement. His voice cracked to match it, "Edward? When?"

"Just now," she tilted her head as if in confusion. "He has been here the whole time. That's how I knew I would be safe . . . Alice told me that he couldn't help her, he had to save me."

Jasper's thoughts danced just out of reach, falling back into the shadows as the little girl walked back into her room. No coherent thoughts could be formed as he replayed her words over and over again. Alice left so Bella would not be hurt. Edward did not help, so Bella would not be hurt . . . He looked around, but saw no one.

He tore the letter open, reading Edward's perfect handwriting. It was one simple address, and it would only take twenty-three minutes to reach. He stood up slowly, a small glimmer of hope igniting as he exited the house silently without a word to his family. He met with no resistance a he made his way to his car and turned it on. He was careful to not run over his mother's small garden as he squealed out of their driveway and sped into the city. His thoughts were a torrent of curses at James as he neared his destination. He once again imagined all the ways he could rip James apart and make him feel the most pain possible.

It had taken even less time that he had calculated to reach his destination. Jasper killed his car a block away from the address. He could see the fire's purple smoke rising sinisterly into the dark night air, looking thicker than normal smoke. He could smell the heavy incent that only came with the burning of a vampire, the sickly sweet scent attacking his acute senses, adding to the chaos he felt. He jumped from his car, praying that he was about to find the only possibility that he could foresee, _would_ foresee: Edward had destroyed the creature for him, saving Alice, once Bella was safe from danger.

His heart raced in an overwhelming hope that he tried to beat back as he neared the corner, the smell of the deceased vampire choking him with its thickness. He skidded to a stop as he rounded the corner, the sight that greeted him not the same one he had hoped for, or one he would have ever imagined.

Alice stood alone with her back to him, a sickening feeling of déjà vu pulling at his stomach as she slowly looked over her left shoulder to expose the pale skin and burning gold eye. The simple black tank top clung to her curves before the layered black skirt began. It danced in the night's breeze and she turned to face him.

He was unsure why his steps were so slow, why he had froze at the sight that made his heart beat with joy. She ran to him, the soft bangs that framed her face bouncing with each movement and he memorized each movement she made, and he felt his own steps begin to speed, desperate to close the distance between them as he took her with his eyes greedily. Alice was alive, his thoughts shouted in ecstasy, and she was running to him, a small smile spreading across their faces.

Then those wonderful golden eyes glazed over, as she stopped her running feet as if something had pulled her back. Jasper paused as well, only a few feet away now, his heart hammering in fear at what was happening before him. The gold in her eyes gave way as crimson began to fill them, his heart rising to his throat, choking him in disbelief and disgust. She then pulled the black gloves away from her hand, almost in disbelief, to stare at the charred skin, and he watched in numbing pain as it spread from mid forearm to her elbow.

She looked up to him, exposing those almond shaped eyes of blood red, and meeting his gaze. Horror struck him as he realized the truth, a truth that made him wish to tear his own eyes out so he would never have to see it again. The vampire he met that night when he first saw the charred skin against marble white, had been Alice. That whole time she had tried to kill him, she had been Alice, _his_ Alice. A vampire. An enemy

He pulled the sword from his back, holding it as a barrier between them, unable to read the pain that flashed through those gorgeous eyes before they narrowed and she crouched low, ready to protect herself from his onslaught. He glared in loathing at the creature before him, and she matched his glare of abhorrence.

He did not care about the tricks she had used to make herself seem human. He cared not that she was his one and only love. She was the creature he had been born to destroy, to hate.

_My only love sprung from my only hate!_

Tonight Juliet's words took a whole new meaning. Tonight, they became a completely new Romeo and Juliet.


	14. Black Juliet

**9 January 710 - early morning**

He took the first step, his heart becoming numb, the perfect façade of detachment masking his face. Her first step was only a half second after his, the first mirroring movement, her teeth barred and he had never saw a more beautiful monster. Both hands grasped his sword, preparing for the first blow. The distance that had separated the two before, that he had longed to close before, was no longer and he swung the sharpened edge for her throat.

It was the same dance they had been performing all along, since they had first gave into those warm feelings of love. Her every movement mirrored his, a perfect fluid movement to match his, mocking him, keeping herself from each swing of the blade. His frustration grew with each slice through empty air, each time she twirled majestically out of the sword's path.

It was as if she was seeing each of his moves before he performed them, and maybe she was. She had always been able to see into his heart, know him so well, know him better than he knew himself. She had always mirrored him. They were one and the same. They had the same movement, the same beat to life. Except her beat was forever, immortal and his was not. His heart raced with adrenaline at this thought, fear for himself kicking in and, hidden deep down, fear that he might actually strike her, hurt her. He didn't want to hit her and yet, she bared her teeth and snarled at him whenever he did graze her skin.

He stepped to the right. She stepped to the right, blocking his attack. He grimaced. She sighed, so dramatically beautiful that it was like a physical assault on him. He lunged. She fell back. It was like a sickening dance more so by the fact it was their last dance and Jasper's heart couldn't take the knowledge. He paused for a second, pain twisting his features as his hands tightened on the weapon destined to take away his reason in life. Alice stopped too, her face also pained, her red eyes almost glistening in sorrow. Jasper could almost believe that she loved him, but he would not allow himself to believe!

Jasper found some energy within some part of his body, dragging the heavy sword from the ground, swinging it in a circle. Alice jumped, as if she were playing jump rope, and landed on the metal, graciously running along it, before jumping over Jasper's head and landing on his shoulders. Jasper gave a start, unbalanced by the sword, and Alice pushed, sending him toppling forward. Jasper reacted quickly, pushing his sword down and pivoting on it, so he was spinning back towards her. His demonic lover.

Her eyes opened in surprise and it was clear she had not been expecting this move. She took one step backwards as Jasper landed in front of her, bringing his sword up. The next part of the dance ensued as they both weaved in and out of each other, in movements so fast they would only be a blur to human eyes. Her arms just managed to slide between the death sword that threatened to end her. They never grew tired of their game, both so close they could almost feel each other. Jasper could feel the cool radiance of her body and she could feel the hot flush of his. He could feel her breath on his cheek, each time she moved a little closer to avoid his sword. She could feel his fingers, sometimes brushing atop her skin whenever he relaxed his grip on his sword.

With each move came another flicker of emotions of each of their faces. Whenever a strike came too close to home for Alice, anger would appear briefly on her face, before being replaced by sorrow. Whenever she stuck Jasper, the same sadness, only deepened, would appear before it was removed by pleasure and rage. Jasper Hale, prince of facades, showed only one emotion that ranged in severity. It was pain and heartbreak, sometimes so strong it stopped Alice moving, those times being the only time that Jasper hit her, but he never seemed able to contact the slicing edge with her metallic skin, only the blunt end or his own fist. Other times, his pain was less, and he would almost be hit, his reluctance to hit his only love showing. He had carried a mask all his life and only one person had been able to remove it. The same person had now shattered it and he couldn't hide his pain, his feelings, his hurt anymore. She could see into his soul and there was nothing he could hide from her.

Jasper didn't know what was worse. The prospect of killing Alice, or the thousand, painful memories that raced through the core of his body, burning him like acid. He was circling her now, their feet moving simultaneously as they prowled around, eyes never leaving one another. Her eyes' glowed brightly, like two flames in the distance, an unreadable emotion on her face. His eyes burned with despair, as he could see no way around the situation they found themselves in. He stopped circling, suddenly rushing forward, only to fall to her feet as his heart changed his mind.

She stood only a few feet away, her hand resting on her hip playfully as she cocked her head. Her face was impassive, her piercing red eyes faltering between bright gold and red before him. He found himself lost in watching her, examining her, loving her, and his helpless anger became rage. She was the creature he was born to hate. She always had been. He would have to kill her, or she would kill him and countless others. How many had she killed already? How many had been her meal?

The fire was raging within him, mixing with the rage he felt at loving the thing he most hated. It pulsated through him, firing him upright, motivating his feet that pounded against the pavement before him. Alice did not move, she did not flinch; she just stood there as he brought his sword above his head. She just smiled at him, the blue in her eyes burning through the red, her innocent smile lying to him. He hated her. He loved her. He hated that he loved her, and he hated that she was not moving, that she was just waiting! She was waiting for the strike of the sword that was to come! She was waiting for the fire that was to follow, that would destroy her very existence! And it would come! She was standing too close to the fire that he knew must have consumed James. He must not have seen Alice being a vampire either. A single blow from him would thrust her into it at this angle.

"Fight back," he shouted as she closed her eyes, becoming nothing more than her, nothing more than Alice.

His arms moved without his permission, guided by the hate and the love, bringing the sword downward.

He felt the scream of agony escape his lips as the sword collided with the immovable object. The sheer force of his collision vibrated through his arms, stinging him its force. His hands dropped his weapon as if it were on fire itself and not Jasper's hands that burned with frustration. He listened as it clang against the pavement, his arms itching with the fire that longed to escape from within him and finish the job he had started.

He watched with a kind of choking agony as the smile slid from Alice's face, her red eyes opening to stare at him with silent questions. Her hand slowly rose through the night's air, almost lazily, as if she no longer had the strength for this slowly flowing movement. She stretched the tip of her finger outward, touching the air that seemed to glow a light white beneath her gentle touch.

Jasper watched in confusion as she traced the air. Beneath her slow movements, the faint light followed until Jasper realized she was not tracing the air, but the boundaries of his prison! He turned an expectant glare to his right, searching the darkened horizon and finding her. Her hair was pulled into the same tight bun, her red eyes just as bloody red as the first time he saw her. Renata. Her arm was outstretched, her hand unmoving as she held the position as motionless as a statue. Jasper felt the rage burn into an overwhelming fury as he beat against his prison.

"Let me out you coward," he directed the hatred, the rage that had built up, at his captor, but she only smirked in amusement.

He continued to beat against his invisible prison that only faintly glowed white with each attempt he made to break through. He picked his sword off the ground, beating it into the side. Each strike was a high pitch clanging, like two metal sticks beating against each other, and he did not miss the flinch of pain that began to flash across her face with each consecutive strike. They were connected, not just one creating the other. He pulled back, letting the fire pulsate through his hands, burning into the sword, planning to strike the barrier with all his might, when she surprised him even further.

He felt the invisible wall between him and Alice smack into him as she somehow pulled it back. The force was enough to send him onto his back. Jasper sat up from his invisible prison, glaring at Renata and Alice who was watching neither of them. His gaze lingered on her for only a half a second before he followed her own gaze and he watched in dread as vampires gathered around him them. They quickly began to form a half circle, appearing from between the gaps in the building, jumping down from the roofs of buildings, their red eyes glowing through the night. Alice did not look at them, did not acknowledge their horrible, gathering presence. Instead, she kept her eyes straight ahead to the intersection directly in front of her where the circle was currently broken, leaving an opening. Jasper quickly began counting the numerous vampires, noting most were in pairs, and had counted near sixty when the opened gap caught his attention.

Coming from that opening in a dark, unbroken shape, floating like in a silent dance, came the final vampires. Jasper could tell by the perfect synchronicity from their steps, the formal formation they maintained in complete silence, that they were the Volturi, even if he had never been entirely sure what they were, he knew now. They were the vampire's lawmaker, judge, and jury. Vampires feared them; he could see that in the way the ones of the edge shirked back in fear, opening the circle even more. The only thing he was unsure of was why they were here.

They came to join Renata, whose arm was still outstretched, but before they ever reached her, and as if on some silent cue Jasper never noticed, the formation folded outward, opening to fill in the gap to completely encircle both Alice and Jasper. There would be no escape tonight, he realized as the gray-cloaked figures spread to the flanks, leaving those in darker robes to the center, those were the ones Jasper believed to be the most important; the three in the center, the only ones wearing robes of solid black.

"The wives! The entire guard! All of them together," a female's hiss reached Jasper's ears.

"This must be something big for the Volturi to bring the wives and the entire guard as well" another voice hissed back and Jasper realized that this was not a normal sight, even amongst the vampires.

Jasper noticed for the first time the two black-cloaked figures in the very back, separating themselves from both Alice and Jasper by means of the "Guard", thirty-two vampires in total who formed a line ranging from gray on the outer ends to the an almost black before reaching the three solid black in the center. Those must be the leaders, the Volturi, and the rest the "guard". The procession stopped in one fluid movement and Jasper watched the three in the center with confusion.

All three men were different from the rest of the vampires, their white skin whiter and more translucent, almost like paper and perhaps just as fragile. Even odder than the papery skin, was the gentle movement that they were performing. The man in the very center, with long, raven black hair that contrasted heavily with his skin, gently raised his hand in a single fluent motion and allowed a second man on his right to brush it with his own hand. This man, with white hair that almost blended in with his white skin, looked to Alice with annoyance as their skins touched, but remained silent. The dark haired man in the middle betrayed no emotions as their hands brushed and fell. He then raised his opposite hand, letting the man on his opposite side brush his own hand against his.

They held this contact a little longer than the first, and as a smile spread across the center's face, Jasper got the sickening feeling that somehow they were communicating. The man on his side then dropped his hand, a bored expression remaining on his equally pale features beneath his black hair, contrasting with the center man's joyful smile.

The man who allowed the others to touch his hands stepped forward then, but he did not move alone. Stepping forward with him was a small, childlike vampire, that disgusted Jasper to no ends. She was more angelic in her tiny features than angels themselves; her red eyes the only hint at her true nature. Her brown hair was cropped short, and she did not smile like the man beside her as she stepped forward to remain in line with him, mocking his every step like a puppet. Renata continued to hold out her extended arm, but it was obvious by the way her eyes shifted from Jasper to the man now in line with her and back, that she was nervous for him. They were his bodyguards he realized and he was shocked that a vampire needed one, or was so important that one was necessary.

"Good evening," Alice spoke, her chime like voice melting Jaspers heart and making him cringe in loathing, but at what he could not be sure. Was it her? Or his love for her? "To what pleasure do I owe the company of the Volturi and their guard?"

His guesses were right.

"Peace," the man raised both his hands, a larger smile spreading across his white face. "Please, speak your name child."

"My name is Alice," she smiled politely, but her eyes remained narrowed.

This name seemed to please the man, "My dear," Jasper did not miss how the small child at his side raised her teeth back and glared at Alice. He wanted to cut her head off for that. "I have the best tracker in the world, he can sense special gifts from miles away, and yet it has taken us so long to find you! It has been nearly two millenniums since Vampyra first spoke of you to me. Ever since then I have had my Demetri searching for you in vain."

Jasper recognized Demetri as the vampire he had fought against along side Rose and Emmett when he stepped forward with a confident smile at the sound of his name. Jasper was suddenly thankful neither Rose nor Emmett were here for this death trap. Despite this, it was Vampyra's name that struck Jasper's heart and sent a ripple of murmurs from the crowd behind him, and he replayed the vampire's words over in his head. Alice had known Vampyra, had been alive two thousand years. He couldn't wrap his mind around this. Trackers. Vampires could track . . . by special gifts. They were looking for Alice? So it was common? He felt his stomach lurch. Alice had one of these gifts. Was it to appear human?

"Allow me to introduce myself," the man continued. "I am Aro, and this is Caius and Marcus, my brothers."

He waved his hand backward to the two men that had been on either side of him before, the one with the bored expression being Marcus and the second, with white hair, being Caius.

"Nice to finally meet you," Alice spoke with a false politeness. "Tell me, why have you brought these witnesses against me?"

She allowed herself to look at the circle of vampires around her, none of which wore the same masks of expression, Jasper noticed. Some were worried, whereas others were genuinely intrigued. Others were obviously frightened, clinging to their significant others and glancing nervously about the guard, only the guard's faces were completely impassive, except the two around Aro. Aro smiled at the ring of un-hostile vampires and smiled. Jasper realized from Alice's words, they were only there to watch, to witness, but to what?

"Against you, never my dear! But I do have one request."

"Of course," Alice nodded and she too raised her hand. How she knew to do this, Jasper was unsure.

Jasper attempted to lunge forward, not wanting the creature to touch Alice, forgetting momentarily she was one of them, no longer his, but was only reminded of his invisible barrier. Their hands grasped each other, Aro bending over their connection and all was silent. After a few agonizing moments, the connection was broken and Aro stepped back with a pleased smile on his face.

"My . . . my! My! My!"

Aro turned to the two men in the center, his face a smile of utter delight before turning to speak with the witnesses, occasionally returning his gaze to his guard and his two brothers. "For much time, we as vampires have lived amongst the shadows of the night. For years, we have hidden beneath the cities, creating our own darkened kingdom, exiled from the light of the sun by the so-called 'Guardians'. Then a prophesy was written, more than two millenniums ago, of the day when the darkness would rise, when humans would no longer be the only one to rejoice in day's light, but vampires also. This prophesy was passed down from the prophet to Vampyra, the first vampire recorded in human's history."

Aro paused, turning to smile upon Alice, "Today we have found that prophet, the one who will show us the way to regaining our lives within the light."

Alice betrayed no emotions as murmurs once again rose from the crowd. Jasper could not pick out the individual words, they all seemed to be talking _too_ fast, but he was trying desperately to understand this Aro's words and his odd pattern of speech. From what he could gather . . . they were planning on taking over. And Alice was the key, because she was a prophet? He stomach lurched once more as he clung to his sword. They _could_ survive in the daylight then! How little they truly knew of these monsters that were more human that he wished possible.

A tall, black, man stepped forward from the ring of vampires and timidly spoke, "Not to question, but how can you be sure?"

Aro seemed delighted; yet again his milky red eyes sparkling from this question and once again began his pacing to look into the faces of his audience. "For those of you who do not know, or are unsure, I too have a gift, like some of yourself perhaps do, like this beautiful lady," he motioned to Alice, "has. With a simple touch, I can hear every thought that has passed through one's mind. I have seen, through this power, every thought, as well as every vision of the future that has passed through this talented vampire's mind. Her gift is to see the future."

More murmurs rose amongst the crowd, but they soon hushed as the one called Caius stepped forward. "I do not disagree that she is the prophet, nor that she would be a great addition to our _family_ if we were to ask her to join, but Aro look at the blackened skin on her hands! Look at how it _grows_ before us now! We brought the witnesses to show the truth of this disease that is plaguing our people, not to allow one to continue to live amongst us - prophet or otherwise."

"Ahh, true my friend," Aro smiled at Caius like he were a small child who had called something the wrong name by mistake. "We are not one to allow second chances, or to ignore the law for our own selfish reasons, but there is something of which you do not know."

He turned away from the two men, and back to Alice and the half ring of witnesses. "I have seen through my gift that Alice has found her cure, and it is the blood of this."

He raised his hand to point at Jasper, and he could feel all the gazes bearing into him as his heart skipped a beat. "The legends of humans say that Guardians arose from the lover of Vampyra when he destroyed her, but we know the truth. The truth is that whenever, and however, we were created, Guardians were pulled from us, or us from them, who is to say; but we were created from the same being. Where we create venom, their blood creates the antidote. This sickness seems to make us vulnerable to our own venom, but simply by drinking the blood from the guardian, Alice would be cured."

Jasper sunk backwards in shocked disbelief. Guardians were the same as vampires. Essentially from the same being. They were from the same being, in the same way that Eve came from Adam, one made from the other. Yin to yang; one good, one evil. Jasper shook his head; he could not, no, he _would_ not believe it! And more so, his blood was the antidote to the disease that Alice carried. His heart trembled as he realized she had been meaning to kill him and take his blood for her own all this time. She had never loved him. She had wanted to use him, to save herself from her own venom. That was harder to accept, then Guardians being descended from the same being as vampires.

The third vampire stepped forward then, Marcus, his face unchanging from absolute boredom. His voice matched his expression, "Even if that is so, the bond I feel between the two is too strong for either to destroy the other. This is a love stronger then that between our own mates, and we as vampires are known to love more intensely and passionately. This is an old love, one that I have not witnessed, one that has not been felt since Vampyra's death, surprising for a mere mortal to experience. My gift has allowed me to feel their bonds and I do not believe either could kill the other."

"Ah, but when we arrived were they not attempting to do just that," Aro shook his head, clicking his tongue before he began to near Jasper, his milky eyes taking in the frowning young man. Jasper's fingers itched towards his sword, as his mind clung to Marcus's words. "True, their bond _is_ strong, I would not have believed it myself if I had not felt it through your own thoughts, but do not underestimate his nature. It is as much in his nature to hate her, as it is to love her."

Aro glanced at Alice expectantly and she stepped forward. Aro gave one final look to Jasper that he could not quite understand, before the vampire turned away to allow Alice the full view of the guard and his brothers. "This disease does more than kill you by your own venom . . . it slowly turns you human. This is why our venom will kill us. We are reverted back to original selves, physically, emotionally, and mentally. A Guardian's blood, in the perfect dosage, would balance this effect out."

There were gasps, genuine surprise from the vampire surrounding them, but only the Volturi and their guard wore expressions of trained impassiveness. Aro stepped forward then, at Alice's side, and the small girl that continued to glare enviously at Alice seemed to hover over his every movement, in the same manner that Renata's eyes hovered over him.

"You see brothers, this is a wonderful day," Aro clapped his hand in joy. "We have found a cure, and the prophet, meaning that no crimes have been wrongfully committed. It is the night we shall remember forever more, the night that changed life for vampires!"

Aro's eyes glinted in undiluted pleasure at Caius, and Jasper suddenly understood what this charade had been about, what the silent exchange of smiles really meant. They _both_ wanted Alice as part of their 'family', as they had called it. But they had made a mistake. They had brought witnesses against her, unknowing of her real identity. So now they had to rid all crimes she had committed, in order to let her live. They were exhausting all arguments against her joining, her living, to please the witnesses and their people. Politics! They needed to keep their appearance up, so their people would not riot against them. How desperately they wanted Alice, to list her faults and pardon them. Jasper shuddered as he realized how 'key' Alice really would be for the Volturi, and their mission to take over the cities. This danger had been lurking beneath them all this time and they were organized. In a sense, Jasper's family had underestimated them and Alice would now be the perfect tool for destroying them all.

Aro smiled broadly, clasping his hands together as he made to walk to his brothers. Jasper's heart started to race as he saw what was about to happen. But before Aro could reach his brothers, another witness stepped out and whispered meekly, "I do not mean to speak out of turn, but there is one other crime she has committed. The greatest crime any vampire can commit."

Aro turned, his smile sliding from his face. He composed himself, keeping his expression neutral as he replied, "and what is that? Speak, child, do not be afraid. We must do this by the book, after all," a new smile appeared on his face, a sickly sweet one. Jasper retched.

"She has lived amongst humans," the female vampire wrung her hands nervously, as her eyes shifted from Aro to Alice and back again, sometimes resting them on Jasper. Aro shook his head, understanding dawning on his face. It seemed that he was about to play his final piece, one that would put them all in checkmate.

"It is only breaking the law, if the vampire living amongst the human is reckless," Aro turned to Alice, his smile widening, showing his teeth. "Dear, perhaps you would like to explain for yourself? I am curious as to what possessed you to live amongst these creatures and how you did it so successfully," his eyes fell on Jasper.

Alice nodded, no smile gracing her beautiful features as she stepped forward once more. "I have moved from city to city, to town to town, and never once has my identity been questioned. Never once have I come close to losing my secret. My gift to tell the future has always kept me safe. The disease helped me as well. It made me as vulnerable as a human, made me, partly human. I could eat, but very little, I could sleep within the final days. I could bleed, and when needed, I would wear contacts."

"Have you not associated yourself with a guardian, an enemy of our kind?" Caius growled.

Alice turned to glower at Caius, her eyes narrowed in contempt as they changed from red to gold. "I had a vision," she said simply. "About seven months ago, but it was unclear. My visions are subjective, you see. Set decisions need to have been made, for them to happen, and such decisions are subject to change. People change their minds," she shrugged, as if it wasn't that much of a problem. Jasper hated how he leant in closer, to hear her voice, to hear why she came to him. "Key events had yet to happen, which is why my vision was unclear, but there were two things that could happen. One, Jasper Hale would kill me. Two, I would kill him . . . and live. So I went to meet him for myself. I had planned to kill him, when he went on patrol but . . . I could not . . . I would not . . . "

As Alice trailed off, Jasper felt his life being drained from him at her words, each one puncturing him. The memories began to pour through him again, meshing into one long sequence of things he saw, but had not seen at the time. The clues that had been painted for him along the way, but he had failed to notice. She always wore gloves, she used to be so cold, she was so graceful, so beautiful! He had thought she looked like a vampire when he had first glanced at her. She had come that night to kill him, and he had failed to see then who she really was. James had said she smelled venomous, and no doubt it was the vampire side of her he could smell, but the disease was making her human. That was how Victoria was able to cut into her, to produce blood, something that had shocked Alice, not scared or hurt her. Her eyes were blue then too, that must have been when she was _most_ human. She had been healed when they had gotten into the car, mostly, and her eyes had been gold. That must be when she was more _vampire_.

Also, she never ate. Well at least when her eyes were golden more than they were blue. He never saw her eat. It had only been recently that he had seen her eat, and she had seemed surprised to find herself hungry. Then she was shy about eating it. Also had he not seen a trace of fear in those eyes when he had spoken of the Volturi?

"Can anyone see any wrong done here?" Aro stepped forward. "She has always kept from suspicion. It is no easy feat killing a Guardian either, but tonight perhaps she would have, if we had not interrupted. Perhaps, also, if it had not been for this disease turning her _more_ human, she would have done it sooner."

He waited a moment, for any of the witnesses to speak up. When they remained silent, he turned to his brothers, eyes wide and curious. He let them each take a hand, one after the other, and once he was satisfied with their thoughts, he dropped their hands.

He turned to Alice, a glint of joy and excitement in his red eyes. "What do you say my dear Alice? Will you cure yourself and become a part of our family?"

Alice smiled at him, and Jasper could see the mischief in the glint in her eyes as she stepped forward. His heart fluttered as he recognized the glint.

"More than two millenniums ago, Vampyra wandered the earth," she watched the faces of the vampires who surrounded her now. "Her compassion for the humans was unmatched and even the Volturi, her friends, could not understand it. Her eyes were gold, like mine have always been. Well, until this disease began to change them, make them flicker from my human blue to gold and red as my own blood began to move through my veins once more," she smiled pleasantly at the shocked faces around her, before continuing.

"She lived, as I have always lived, on the blood of animals, not of humans. She wandered alone, in search of someone who led this same life of sacrifice, or one who would lead this life, because once, were we all not humans? She found me as a sick human left to die, she saved me, she made for herself a companion. Those prophesies I wrote in my new born years, it was what kept me from going crazy for the taste of human blood."

Jasper listened with a thudding heart as she spoke. A struggle was raging on inside him as he tried to understand for himself. Vampires who lived off animals and not humans! His heart pounded in joy as he listened to Alice's words; she was one of those vampires, but the fire burning in him reminded him that she was still that. A vampire. One who would have to kill him, to survive!

"All these years later, where is Vampyra? The humans believe she was the first vampire killed by the lover who created her, but we know the truth. Vampyra was destroyed for her crimes against the vampire laws, the Volturi laws. She fell in love with a human . . . and she died protecting him because he knew her secret. He knew she was not human. She could have let him die and still be living today, but she chose to die to protect him," she stepped away now, staring at Jasper and his eyes connected with her. "I am sorry but I cannot join your family, for I too have committed the same crime as she. I fell in love with a human, and not just any human, a Guardian. One from the most ancient of families, the Hales, a great grandson of the man Vampyra once loved. And these feelings did not come with the human feelings that came with the disease, but they came when I first saw his face in my vision. That is the real reason I went to meet him that night. That vision of him, killing me, was the last real vision I ever had. This disease has clouded my visions, but Jasper has completely blinded me. I cannot see the future when it comes to Guardians. Love is blinding, I suppose . . . I would have let him kill me if you had not arrived. My time here is almost up."

Aro's face dropped as she spoke, the crowd swaying as individuals leaned in to murmur between each other. All those who wore robes within the line were the only to remain as still as the buildings that encased them.

"I do not wish to watch them die," a vampire hissed from somewhere near by.

"Let's leave, this Guardian might put up a fight," another replied, and Jasper turned in time to watch two blurry figures disappear into the night.

So those were Alice's choices? To join, or to die?

"It is such a shame you feel that way," Aro spoke, each word and movement bringing him further from Alice and closer to his guard. "This is a most . . . unpardonable crime . . . and, it will be so hard to convince this old Guardian friend of yours, Edward, to join without you."

Jasper perked as Edward's name was brought into the conversation.

"If you do see him, send him my thanks for all the help he has given me," she smiled. "But, I don't see you two meeting in the near future . . . "

Edward. It suddenly made sense. Edward's disappearance, his invisible like presence. Bella had said when she first saw him that his eyes were gold, not the green he remembered. He had become a vampire, one with golden eyes. That meant he did not drink human blood, if that was possible. Jasper was torn between joy to know the fate of his old friend, and absolute grief. Alice must have seen him coming somehow that night she had begged him to take her home, the night he left the note with Bella. They had known each other. Had Alice seen him turning and helped him?

"Well that is sad news," Aro frown hinted at annoyance as he stepped back into line with the others. "But do not underestimate Demetri."

"I do not," Alice smiled. "But I do not see his place in the future either."

Jasper understood immediately, at the same time as the guard seemed to realize, but the surprise came all too fast, for the vampires at least. In a blur Alice had danced her way out of the shooting hands of the guard members that stood between her and Renata. Her eyes burning bright gold as Renata saw her a second too late. Jasper knew, somehow, that at this moment she was more vampire than human, and she could see the future. She only had enough time to knock Renata to the ground, before the members let the small girl through, only Demetri stepping out of line with a desperate look. Jasper moved in unison, understanding what she meant for him to do.

It was the least he could do for Alice, and for Edward, even though the Guardian in him told him it was not right.

Demetri was too caught up in the commotion that was overtaking Renata, genuine worry spreading across his face. Perhaps she was his mate? He never saw Jasper coming. He never felt the sword slicing him into pieces or the flames that engulfed him, although Jasper heard the soft gasp of surprise from vampires around them. It was the only one Jasper could take out, the only one that mattered because it was he who could find those with gift;, vampires and Jasper's family alike.

Jasper didn't have to time to celebrate his victory, or to even defend himself against the next attack; cold hands reached out to roughly grab him, throwing him to the floor. He grazed his arm, hot liquid oozing out and before he could align his sword, they fell upon him, yanking him upright in their vicious grasps.

Jasper screamed in pain as the skin along his arms was pierced, tiny holes tearing into his arms. He dropped his sword as he tried to beat back the biting vampires, but there were too many! He would shake two off, and then two more would launch their parasite teeth onto him. He could only feel to his knees, beneath the searing pain of the many metal needles piercing his skin. He reached for his sword, slashing it though the air once he felt his fingertips wrap around it. He heard the shredding of metal as he pushed more off himself, but the relief did not last for long.

The breath was knocked out of him as Felix's bear like arm crashed violently into his chest, wrenching the sword from his hand. Jasper fell to the ground, his heart shattering as Alice's piercing shrieks penetrated deeper than their teeth had, her pain his pain, entwining around his soul. Felix was standing over him, making sure he couldn't move, Jasper's sword in hand.

"Felix, wait," Aro was making him stop with a few fluid words. "Jane, dear, peace."

Jasper's head rolled effortlessly to his side, to where Alice's piercing shrieks were emitting. She lay on the ground, no one touching her, but withering in pain. Jasper felt for the first time the severity of his own pain, felt the blood oozing from the many jagged punctures along his arms, shoulders, chest, and back, but it did not compare to the pain of seeing Alice as she was now.

Jane, the angelic child, was not longer smiling as she had been only seconds before Aro spoke, and as her smile faded, so did Alice's screams.

Alice's head rolled to its side, her eyes searching for him, and once they met, he hated himself more than he had hated her only moments before. Her blue eyes watched him sadly as she sat up from her spot on the ground. They were both going to die, he realized. Even with the sixty something witnesses gone now, they were outnumbered. He was going to lose her for good. He didn't deserve to make it out alive.

He felt the fire burn through him, pulsate through him, but this time the vampires were not slow to act. He turned to Felix, raising his hand and preparing to release the fire that would kill this vampire as it had killed his friend, but Felix was ready. He raised Jasper's own sword high above his head, bringing it down before Jasper could hear Alice's pleas for _his _life.

It was over before the flames in his hand could extinguish.

Alice was above him as well, pushing Felix out of her way, her blue eyes brimming with fresh tears. Jasper felt his stomach lurch in overwhelming agony as the sword's course changed position. He listened as someone screamed out in fear, not realizing it was he himself as he reached out for her, his fingers missing her wrist by inches.

The sword slid into her left side, no effort on the vampire's part. The blood splattered across the pavement as Alice gasped a strained breath of air, a gasp of torment. Jasper was too slow. Too late. All he could do was catch her as she fell backward, trembling, into his arms.

"Alice," he screamed her name, his lips close to her warm cheek, as her head rolled lifelessly in his arms.

He heard someone in the distance heaving, hyperventilating, as her eyes slowly fluttered open. It was him, he realized without feeling.

He cursed himself, cursed himself for ever being born. She was never going to kill him, he realized with agonizing pain. She was going to let him kill _her_! She had always intended to let him live. If he did not kill her, the disease would have. She never planned on making it out of this alive. She had only come that night to meet him, to know him.

She turned her blue eyes upward to him, her eyes burning through to his soul that she would take with her with her last breath, his heart that would stop beating when hers did, if it was in fact beating due to this disease. The blackened skin was slowly creeping upward to her neck, choking her, it seemed as she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

He felt panic ruling him now as he laid the small woman flat on the ground, yanking the sword from her side as gently as possible. She made no noise as it slid from her and clanged upon the ground. He examined the wound helplessly, his heart disintegrating as he told himself over and over again that he had to save her. He pressed his fingers against her wounds, trying to stem the blood that flowed too freely, thoughts racing around his panicked mind. He had to save her, even if that meant her taking his blood. He would be a part of her then, and she would live, but now she was losing too much blood and the black skin spread like wild fire, edging nearer her face.

"Alice," the words came out as a whisper as he leaned his lips towards her ears. "Why Alice? Why are you dying for me!"

The words came out through broken sobs as he forgot about the red eyes that watched the scene around them. Examining for themselves what this disease truly was capable of. Only moments ago she had seemed more vampire than ever, and now she lay before them, mortal, and bleeding. If this loss of blood did not kill her, the disease would. Jasper watched as her face blurred behind the water that formed in his eyes before pooling over and cascading down his hot cheeks onto her cheeks that were losing heat. Only moments before they had been ice. How did it all change so fast? Why could she not have been more vampire than mortal when the sword had pierced her? Was it the emotions that had changed her?

She smiled, closing her eyes with not enough energy to hold them open anymore. "Edward and Bella . . . are safe now. Demetri is gone now."

Alice opened her eyes, her blue eyes burned bright as her small hand wrapped its gloveless, blackened fingers around his. It was the first time their flesh contacted in that way; she had always worn gloves before. It burned. It burned because today, this would be the first and last time he felt her hand in his. "I love you," she choked, spluttering on her words.

She spoke the three words the cut into his flesh, that strangled his throat, choking him. The three words that killed him and released him as the tears burned in heavier pools. "I love you."

He heard the metal dragging across the ground and glanced through the tears to see her dragging his sword towards him, handing it to him. "You will live Jasper . . . I always . . . saw you living. Even after . . . the Volturi arrived. I saw you . . . living."

Her breath became shallow as he pushed the black bangs away that stuck to her forehead. She closed her eyes, those blue orbs, gold, red, whatever color they were, he didn't care, as long as she opened them again!

"Alice!"

Her eyes fluttered for a moment, but did not open.

"Did you know we would become our own Romeo and Juliet story?" he asked softly as he remembered their last day together, their last happy day together that had ended hours ago. Had she seen him loving her?

Her hand became loose within his and his sob came from his lips as a choke. He slowly gave his blackened Juliet one final kiss, dropping her hand gently against the pavement. He stood, the final tear falling down his cheek. Felix smiled at the challenge before him, at the glaring man before him who angled his sword before him as he stood.

"Jane . . . you and your brother stay out of this fight," Felix smirked.

Jasper stepped carefully over Alice, refusing to let anything near her. She was his Juliet. He was her Romeo. He would end this story the way they had. He loved her. In life. In death. Human, or vampire.

Tonight they had created a new tragic love story.

And it had yet to end.


	15. Epilogue: Tragic Beginnings

**9 January 710: After Dawn**

The crowd mingled around the outer edge of the scene, some pushing forward to get a better look, others hiding behind their hands in shame as they took in the sight before them, realizing what it meant, not wanting to, but knowing. Broken streetlights lay scattered on the ground, shards of glass glinting in the dim light, dried blood splattered across the cold, gray concrete, small piles of scattered ash that the wind was blowing up and away; all were clues as to what had happened here. The citizens were not strangers to these sights. But they had never seen them in this high quantity. The newly formed holes in the pavement, the gravel rubble around them, everything screamed the truth of what nightmare the night had witnessed and could not speak of. None could fathom the entire story. None wanted to. Instead, they pressed together, finding security in each other's closeness and touch. Safety in numbers. Safety in familiarity.

They murmured to each other, some offering comforting words, others ones of fear as they all watched the officials that circled the streets looking for signs of possible danger that could be lurking around. The crowd was too fixated upon the street with its highly visible markers of the battle that had ensued hours before, too scared to look away to see the gold eyes that flashed between the black suits on their way to work. None noticed the silent figure that stalked amongst them, the silent man, taking in the damage for himself, with golden eyes none believing. Only one child looked up, his brown turning away quickly as they met topaz.

The silent mourner danced around the people of the crowd, careful not to brush against their flesh, his feet finally stopping moving as he spotted the glistening blood that had dried into the pavement, a saddened wound in the gray. Its faint fragrance still sung out upon the wind, and his heart lurched as he recognized the female scent of the life giving liquid. Gold eyes darkened in grief and pain, scanning the remaining area as his body froze in shock.

Hands curled into fists, eyes half shutting, knowing that the blood could only mean one thing. That only one outcome had become of this fight, the one she had always foreseen, always stood by adamantly. The officials began to pack up their materials; there was nothing more they could do besides call city maintenance to fix the mess, but as they hurried about the debris, the glass glinting wickedly from broken windows, they did not notice the ripped, silk, glove that dangled behind the crowd. A lonely movement in a world of still agony.

He turned softly, listening to the thoughts that did not follow him, did not notice him. He buried his hands into his pockets, careful not to brush his ice skin against the now tightening crowd as more people arrived to examine the damage themselves. He made his way to the window, the soft glove dancing in a gust of wind, paper rustling inside.

He was careful to pull it from the glass shards in the window that was tainted with the scent of blood. A Guardian's blood. His stomach lurched as the scent followed him, attacked him, until he was safely off the street and fighting against the busy crowd flowing in the opposite direction, people who all hurried to see the broken road for themselves and see the truth.

He waited until he was out of sight, until he was safely away from human eyes, to pull out the crumpled letter. He smoothed it out in one fluid movement, such affection showing in his eyes as he gazed upon the familiar handwriting. The tenderness in his gaze melted the iron fixture of his expression as his true feelings flooded through his now broken defences.

_Old friend, old guardian,_

_I remember your echo, your desire and I plead that you do not lose the stead fast even though you can feel its emptiness. It will return to you, trust me, I have felt and lost and lived. Sometimes, literal is emptier then feelings. Sometimes, knowing is more than reality._

_You must go to the many colors and speak softly, for she within has nothing to fear, no longer needs to cry in distress about the shadows that taint her light. He cannot find the colors, or you, or anyone ever again, but that does not mean the darkness is vanquished. The truth is farther away and distant, I have seen pools reflected through the window, in the distance and my heart breaks with distress. You must travel far to get what you seek, but you must keep close to protect what you love. Walk the boundaries, dear friend, for only you know what is to happen, all else is lost. The sky will never blue again, if you do not keep everything close and distant._

_All that ever was and ever happened, will happen again, seeing you and I together, under the broken tree that bends towards the ground. We will see each other again, when the snow dances around us, and the ground becomes iron. Press against the frozen glass and your cold will meet with mine, trembling icy embraces, a reunion to remember to forget. Some moments take time to reach, and we are no exception to this rule. We are waiting for that time, waiting for that moment, forgetting it will ever come because the lie burns us so deeply it becomes the truth, we forget what matters, we forget ourselves. Friend, remember._

_So much has happened and we have born it all. Wear well, your trademark, your signature. You will meet the one who is beautiful in her kindness. She will teach you to hide yourself, be someone else. I cannot sing much else to you, for my voice is waning and the sound is ebbing. You understand, don't you. Let this moment be one of happiness, not sadness, for you will began what I have just ended. And the beginning always brings us joy, joy that goes in euphoric ecstasy. We are not crying, we are running together in a new world that becomes so much clearer and brighter. Points of light dot the way, they are your moments, enjoy them, brother. You will always be a part of me, I only hope I have touched you in such a way._

_Seasons pass, times change, power shifts. Begin._

_Your guide forever_

_x_

Edward let out the long sigh that he had been holding in while he read, and re-read her letter, standing still amongst the crowd in the street. He felt the first drop of rain against his ice skin and quickly slid the letter into his pocket.

He walked away, leaving it behind. Leaving it all behind. Her part was over and she had left the rest to him. He would not wonder where they were, or what they were now, he had other things to worry about now. That was what she was trying to tell him after all.

He stepped into the dark alley, only glancing back at the people who ran to see the rubble for a second. This would be his last time in the city for a while. He would leave. He would complete the request hidden in Alice's secret words, but there was someone he had to say goodbye to first. Now she was safe.

Because Alice had asked him to.


	16. Final Author's Note and Sequel Summary

**Author's Final Notes :**

Thanks to all readers and reviewers of this completed story and to new readers and reviewers who have picked it up as well.

Thanks to **Linkkinparkk **for betaing and adding some flare into the story as well and **JavaJunkiegirl **for her betaing skills as well and thanks to the **Daylighter** for supporting me as well and I do recommend their personal stories to those out there looking for a read.

If you liked the story please be sure to check out the sequel staring Bella and Edward and other well known characters : **Night's Shadows **(not completed yet) I would love feedback from everyone! Thanks!

Summary : One night. That was all it took to change Bella's life forever. It was the night that Bella last saw her brother, and her. That was the night that Edward first set out on a mission left by her. It was the night that the world took a darker turn. Fourteen years later, Bella's family name has been tarnished with rumors as to what really happened that night and now she is left with only two option: to marry or to find the truth about what really happened to her brother.


End file.
